Turn Up The Music
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: SYOC Closed. Beth Corcoran is starting her Sophomore at McKinley High as her mother Shelby tries to revive the Glee Club that has been gone for 13 years. She meets a crew of misfits as her mother tries to do the impossible and make them champions
1. Prologue

My name is Beth Corcoran. I have blonde hair and blue eyes and stand about 5'4". I live with my mother Shelby. Well I know that she's not my real mom. I know I was adopted by a single woman and my birth parents were teenagers. I've never met my real parents, or at least if I have, I was too young to remember it. Right now, I'm 16 years old. I have an older sister named Rachel, but she was actually twice my age because my mom was a surrogate when she was young and given to two gay men.

I'm about to start at William McKinley High School for sophomore year because my mom accepted a job to be Glee Club director. I knew that she expected me to be in her Glee Club. I sighed knowing it was going to be an interesting year. I began to sing to myself as I entered the school.

_I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart  
And the wind is so icy I am numb  
I carry the weight of you heading back to start  
With a thousand eyes on me, I stumble in_

_I am tired, I'm growing older, I'm getting weaker every day  
I carry the weight of you, I carry the weight of you_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water  
Beside me where the sun is shining on us still  
Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water  
Beside me where the silver linings stay until  
The sirens calling, the sirens calling_

_Yeah, I'm tired, I'm growing older, I'm getting weaker every day  
I am drowning and you're stealing every breath, take me away and just_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water  
Beside me where the sun is shining on us still  
Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water  
Beside me where the silver linings stay until  
The sirens calling, the sirens calling_

**Okay now for the rules **

**I want some diversity in the Glee Club, but not too much diversity. There will four minority students and no more than six Gay/bi students, including Beth. I also need a variety of different cliques, including football players and cheerleaders  
All portrayers must be singers, there will be no talent doubles  
Since it is 2026, none of the other original members will have kids in high school, unless someone wants to bring in Matt's kid.  
The portrayer can be no older than 25 in real life unless I see a fitting exception (like Avril for example)  
Reviews are acceptable for submissions, but only signed ones. I need to be able to communicate with people, so anonymous submissions will be rejected  
Beth will have one a boyfriend at first, but hooking up with a girl. She is portrayed by Meaghan Martin**

Name: Middle names aren't necessary unless it's plot relevant  
Year:  
Birthdate:  
Sexuality: Stay away from stereotypical gays  
Personality: Avoid stereotypes  
Positive Traits:  
Negative Traits: Make them serious, deeper characters are more likely to be accepted  
Family:  
Clothing Style:  
Portrayer:  
Dreams:  
Clubs beside Glee:  
Virginity Status:  
History:  
People they get along with:  
People they don't get along with:  
People they are attracted to:  
Audition or join:  
Audition song if applicable: List 3  
Favorite Artists/Bands: List 5  
Artists they hate:  
Favorite Movie: Not liking movies is acceptable for one person  
Favorite Sports team: All should have one and they don't have to be restricted to Ohio  
Storylines for your character:  
Vices:  
Do you want to date Beth?:  
Anything else of note:


	2. Chapter 1 and partial cast list

The first thing that I noticed was that the sign-up sheet seemed to be filling fast. That was unexpected for a club that hadn't been around for thirteen years. I told my mom that I would be in the Glee Club if she let me continue to take ballet. It was kind of important to me. I even had a tattoo of a ballet shoe on my foot. It turned out that I would her co-judge for the auditions. I knew that she would have the final say, but I would be able to watch anyone who wanted to join. I hoped there wouldn't be a lot of terrible people like they had on this old show called _American Idol. _My mom told me it was very big up until around I was born.

I decided to go to my first period class. I took my seat next to a girl with gorgeous brown hair wearing a black tank top with red leather jacket and jeans and black boots. I couldn't help but notice a McKinley High Cheerleading Squad pin on her bag. I decided to be friendly.

"Hi, I'm Beth." I said to her as I held my hand out.

"Jordan." She replied, as she nervously shook my hand. It was at that moment that our teacher, Mrs. Abrams walked into the room. She was short, shorter than me with her blonde hair down.

"Good morning, my name is Katherine Abrams, I will be your English teacher this year." She declared. "I'm going to pass around a syllabus. You'll need to get a copy of the book _Divergent _if you don't already have one."

I didn't know that there was a book of it. I had seen the movie. I think everyone had because it was considered one of the classic films of the 2010s. It was at that moment that a guy in a letterman jacket yelled out in excitement. He had short hair and was dressed like a boy that didn't really have a sense of style and a hat that covered his ears.

"You, what's name?" Mrs. Abrams asked him as we all looked at him.

"Liam Eaton, Ma'am." The boy answered.

"So I take it that you're a fan of the book then, Liam." She responded.

"Yes, Ma'am I am." Liam replied.

"Very good." She declared. "Now I need to say now that anyone with a disability needs to see me after class so we can discuss a possible solution."

Once class was over, I headed into the hallway and noticed that Jordan was signing the sheet.

"You're going to audition for Glee Club?" I asked her.

"Yeah, are you?" She responded as she grabbed the pen to hand it to me.

"No." I told her. "I don't have to audition because my mom is the director."

"Oh." She said, seemingly unsure of what to say next. "Well let's hope that your voice is good then. I guess I'll see whenever I see you next."

It was at that point that I noticed Liam coming out of Mrs. Abrams room. I guess he had some sort of disability or maybe he just needed to talk to her.

My next class was gym with Mrs. Lopez. She was also blonde, but much taller. The first thing that we were given was our uniform before we headed to the locker room.

"God, these shorts are so short." One of the girls complained. I looked at her and saw that she was also blonde, and taller than me. I didn't really have a problem with the length as I put my shirt on. "I guess you don't mind."

"No, I just moved from Arizona, so these kind of shorts are worn on a regular basis." I explained. "Plus I do ballet, which is mostly leotards and tights. I'm Beth."

"I'm Marissa." She replied as she finished getting dressed. "So have you heard that there is an assembly in last period?"

"No, what's it about?" I questioned curiously.

"I think it's just supposed to be the new principal welcome us to a new year or something." Marissa explained. "Well I guess we better go out there and get sweaty."

I decided to go to my locker and put books away before the assembly. As I was walking down the hall, I was run into by a guy with reddish-blonde and knocked on my ass. Once I looked at him, I could really see how attractive he was. I guess that there were worse people that I could have been bumped by.

"I'm so sorry." He apologized as he held his hand out to help me up. He had a British accent. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I was busy signing up for the Glee Club. I hear that they sing show tunes."

It was at that point I frowned, so he was gay. It figured. Or maybe he wasn't. I wasn't just going to ask him.

"Oh, where are my manners?" He responded. "My name is Edmund Sawyer and what is yours, Young Miss?"

"Beth Corcoran." I answered. Maybe he wasn't gay. "We should probably get to the assembly."

We walked in and I didn't see a lot of seats available. In fact I didn't see any seats available. I looked over by the wall and I saw Jordan and decided to stand next to her as Edmund walked over beside me. It was at that point that the principal walked out and began to speak. He was a little short for a guy wearing a dress shirt and slacks with a lot of hair gel. My mom was in one of the chairs on the floor.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Blaine Anderson, your principal." He started. "I just wanted to say that my door is usually open if you want to see me, and of course I hope not to see any of you under unfavorable circumstances. So I'd like to introduce a few faces to the McKinley staff. First we have our new football coach Ryder Lynn and our new Glee Club director Shelby Corcoran. We also have our new Journalism teacher and former movie critic for the Cleveland Plain Dealer, Artie Abrams."

He was a balding man with a mustache in a wheelchair. I couldn't help but wonder if he was Mrs. Abrams's husband.

"You know I've never seen such a happy principal." Jordan commented. "I guess he hasn't done much with his job yet."

After the assembly, I went to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, our auditorium. It was there that I was embraced by my sister, Rachel Berry-St. James. She was a bit of a Broadway legend, having starred in the revival of _Funny Girl, _and originated the role of Elsa in the adaptation of the movie _Frozen._

"What are you doing here?" I asked her in surprise.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you because Mom told me about the new job. It feels so weird being back here." She replied before she noticed a plaque on the wall with a young man. She walked over to it and I walked over with her. It said his name was Finn Hudson and he died in 2013. Next to it was a picture of a woman named Unique Adams who died in 2018.

"Did you know him?" I questioned.

"He was my boyfriend." She said. "I love Jesse, but I don't think I will ever love anyone like I loved him."

"Rachel, I'm glad that you could make it." Mom said, as she walked into the room and gave my sister a hug.

A few minutes, later the three of us were in the front row and all of the hopefuls were on the stage. I could tell that Edmund looked like he was going to freak out upon seeing Rachel.

"So I wanted to start that I may stop your performance to critique you." Mom declared. "Just because I don't critique you doesn't mean that I think you are good or bad, nor does it mean that you won't make the cut. If you don't make the cut on your first time, you're always welcome to try again. I want you to start by saying your name and your audition song. Let's go with #1."

Number one was a girl with bright red hair. She was dressed tomboyishly with an oversized shirt and baggy jeans.

"My name is Kayleigh Koelher and I will be singing 'Human' by Christina Perri." She announced before she began to sing.

_I can hold my breath, I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days if that's what you want  
Be your number one _

_I can fake a smile, I can force a laugh  
I can dance or play the part if that's what you ask  
Give you all I am _

_I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

_But I'm only human and I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human and I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and I fall apart  
Cause I'm only human _

"Stop." Mom declared as the music cut out. "You need to watch your pitch because you were sharp in a few parts, but you have passion."

Kayleigh muttered something before she walked off the stage. Next, up was a short African-American girl.

"My name is Jacqueline Howard and I will be singing 'RIP' by Rita Ora." She stated. She was dressed like a Goth, though kind of sexy.

_RIP to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer_

_I'm ready for ya, hit em all  
Switch it up, put em on, zip it up  
Let my perfume soak into your sweater  
Say you'll be here soon, sooner the better  
No option for you saying no  
I run this game, just play a role  
Follow my lead, what you waiting for  
Thought it over and decided tonight is your night _

_RIP to the girl you used to see  
Her days are over, baby she's over  
I decided to give you all of me  
Baby come closer, baby come closer_

"Thank you." Mom said.

Next up, Edmund sang a song from a musical. I could tell that he was a bit starstruck still and I'm pretty sure that it caused him to mess up. A few people later, Jordan walked onto the stage.

_I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I couldn't give to you  
Old friend why are you so shy, it's not like you to hold back or hide from life _

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't find it  
I'd hoped you see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over_

_Never mind I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget I beg, I remember you said  
Sometimes it lasts in love, and sometimes it hurts instead_

"You have a good voice." Mom told her. She smirked confidently before she walked off the stage. I never realized how hard it was to judge someone. I mean there were some obviously bad people, but a lot of them were good.

The next day my mom had me put up the list. It read: Beth Corcoran, Jordan Clark, Liam Eaton, Craig Tyler, Jacqueline Howard and Kayleigh Koelher.

Okay, so I need two more characters, both guys, one Hispanic, one African-American and one of them to be gay/bi. Any character not selected will appear in a rival glee club.

Now let me introduce you to the ten characters that I have selected.

**Jacqueline "Jaque" Howard (Zoe Kravitz) by GlassWallsAndChinaDolls  
Jordan Clark, (Christina Grimmie) by Yonna9Queen  
Kayleigh Koelher (Hayley Williams) by Queen of Fallen Angels  
Marissa Nelson (Bridgit Mendler) by MarchingBandGleek  
Alexia "Lexi" Wild (Camila Cabello) by BellaRosa17**

**Craig Tyler (Cody Simpson) by PezRocks121  
Whiskey Hawthorne (Shay Mooney) by southerncomfortzone  
Liam Eaton (Hunter Hayes) by KlaineForeverLover07  
Edmund Sawyer (Matthew James Thomas) by MusicalsBroadwayTheatre**

**Please don't forget to review. **


	3. Chapter 2 with final cast

That afternoon, we began our first meeting. There were six of us right now, but my mom told me that we needed 12 to compete, which makes a bit confused as to why she didn't choose six more people.

"So here we are. Welcome to the currently unnamed Glee Club." Mom greeted them.

"Are we going to have a name?" One of the guys asked. I think he was Craig. He had long blonde hair wearing a shirt that said 'Bazinga!' on it from an old show called _The Big Bang Theory, _and jeans with a grey sweater jacket.

"Yes, all the groups have names. We're like a group. Now the previous group here was named New Directions." Mom explained.

"Did you just say Nude Erections?" Jacqueline questioned in surprise. I guess the two did sound similar.

"No, Jacqueline." Mom answered.

"I prefer to go by Jaque, J-A-Q-U-E." The shortest girl said.

"So what kind of songs will we be singing in here?" Liam asked curiously. I think I noticed something under his hat.

"Beth, would you mind singing 'More Than a Memory' by Marley Rose?" Mom requested. I sighed and stood up to sing.

_Speak to me, you're walking closer and it's hard to breathe  
I should be running but the heart's naïve and I expect too much  
You were good to me, I left a scar that no one else can see  
And now you're back here and reminding me that I lost way too much_

_And you know that night I almost said I loved you  
And you almost said it back_

_Are we ever gonna be more than a memory, no matter how lame my apology  
I let go of you, you let go of me are we gonna be more than a memory  
Are you just gonna stand in front of me, pretend that I'm not your destiny  
I'm not over you, are you over me are we gonna be more than a memory_

_Stay with me, I really need to hear you breathe  
If words can't speak lay your body next to me _

_Are we ever gonna be more than a memory, no matter how lame my apology  
I let go of you, you let go of me are we gonna be more than a memory  
Are you just gonna stand in front of me, pretend that I'm not your destiny  
I'm not over you, are you over me are we gonna be more than a memory  
I'm not over you are you over me are we gonna be more than a memory_

"Is it true that Marley Rose was a student here?" Jaque asked. Marley won _The Voice_ when she was 18 before going on to release six number one singles including the one I just sang.

"Yes and she was a member of New Directions before they disbanded." Mom added. "Now at the end of the week, we are going to be performing at the Pep Rally to help increase our membership and let the school know about us."

After rehearsal was over, I headed to my first ballet class in Lima. Once I was changed into my leotard, I happened to notice a familiar face.

"I didn't know that you danced." I said to Edmund.

"Yes, I love to dance." He confirmed. "So yesterday was quite an experience. I didn't expect Rachel Berry-St James to be there and completely buggered up my audition."

"Yeah, my sister is kind of a celebrity." I agreed.

"She's your sister?" He asked me in surprise as I nodded. "I'm sorry, but you really don't look anything alike."

"That's because I'm adopted and so was she." I explained. "She's my mom's biological daughter but was given up for adoption. So are you going to audition again?"

"I think so. I need to learn to control my nerves better." He declared as I began to practice my positions.

"Well maybe we could rehearse sometime." I offered. There was a lot to like about this guy. He had a sexy accent, he was nice and he danced and I was pretty sure that he wasn't gay.

"Maybe." He agreed. I don't know if he realized that I was flirting with him.

The next day, I went to school to talk to Jordan. I noticed that she was with Hispanic girl with long black hair who was the same height as her wearing a pink floral dress with a leather jacket and fingerless.

"Do you know this chick, Jordan?" She asked.

"Yes, this is Beth Corcoran. We're in the Glee Club together." Jordan explained. "I don't think that you could say that we're friends."

I frowned a little bit at that.

"Well, since you're new here, I guess you don't know that I'm Lexi Wild, the head cheerleader." The other girl said. "I was thinking about auditioning, but I decided against it. I mean all they sing is show tunes."

"We don't just sing show tunes." I argued. "We sing pop songs too."

"Hmm, maybe I'll stop by and check it out." Lexi stated. "Come on, Jordan, Coach Abrams needs to see us before class."

The two of them then walked off. I didn't know that Mrs. Abrams was also the cheerleading coach. I did notice that they stopped so Lexi could kiss a black guy. I could tell by his letterman jacket that he was the quarterback. So my first impression of Lexi was that she kind of a bitch.

As fate would have it, none of the people in Glee Club had the same lunch period as me.

"Hey Beth, do you wanna sit with us?" Marissa asked me. I noticed that she was at a table with a guy with short dark brown hair and a beard wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans. Marissa herself was wearing a green long-sleeved tee and denim miniskirt. I decided that it would be nice to sit with someone and put my tray down at the table with them. "Beth, this is Whiskey Hawthorne."

"Howdy." He replied.

"I'm sorry, did you just say that his name was Whiskey?" I questioned. He nodded. "Is that a nickname or something?"

"No, my parents were drug addicts." Whiskey explained. "I live with my uncle now."

"Oh…" I remarked, not sure what to say in response to that.

"So your mom's pretty tough." Marissa commented, changing the subject.

"Her mom?" Whiskey asked curiously.

"My mom's the Glee Club director." I explained. "Marissa auditioned yesterday but didn't make it. I think if you want in, you need to choose a better song. We still need six people to compete."

"I could probably check it out." Whiskey offered. "I like to sing."

"Well like she says, my mom is tough. She only wants the best." I declared.

So later in the day at rehearsal, I noticed that Lexi and Edmund were in the room.

"Now before we get started, we have two more auditions." Mom explained. "Which one of you wants to first?"

"I will." Lexi volunteered before she started to sing.

_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed and I turned around  
And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Till the landslide brought me down  
Oh mirror in the sky what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life_

_Well I've been afraid of changing cause I built my life around you  
But times makes you bolder even children get older  
And I'm getting older too, oh I'm getting older too _

Edmund then began to sing the same song again, but this time he sang it better. I guess he sang better when Rachel wasn't here. Mom seemed to be please.

"Alright, both of you are in. Please take a seat." She instructed before Edmund took a seat by me and Lexi sat over by Jordan. "Now, does anyone have suggestions for what we should perform at the Pep Rally?"

"How about something by the Pretty Reckless?" Kayleigh suggested. The Pretty Reckless was a rock band led by former TV star Taylor Momsen. "They've got some sick tracks that could really pump the students up."

"Okay, but we won't be performing anything profane or sexual." Mom warned us. "I will have some sheet music for you tomorrow afternoon. That will be all for today."

I began to head out to my car when Jordan ran over to me.

"Hey, Beth do you wanna go shopping?" She asked me.

"Sure." I told her with a smile before I let her into my car. "So I don't really know much about you."

"Well I was born premature and my parents are divorced. I live with my mom." Jordan explained as I put my top down. We were kind of wealthy because Mom got a percentage of Rachel's earnings as part of the contract that she signed before she was pregnant. Rachel didn't really mind it.

We headed to the mall and the first thing that I wanted to try on was dresses. We went into the dressing room together and typed in what we wanted on the computer and the rack rotated, revealing two dresses: one red and one blue.

"You know I don't really like to wear dresses that much." Jordan remarked as we began to get changed.

"Well you don't actually have to buy anything." I pointed out as I began to put the blue one on.

"True." She agreed. "So what happened to your dad if don't mind me asking?"

"I don't know." I replied. "I've never met or my mom. I'm adopted. We should head to the bookstore. I want to see if they have the new Lucy Evans book and we should probably see if they have _Divergent."_

"Remember when we were kids and they didn't even have books?" She questioned. Everything used to only be available on eBooks, but then there was a virus and a lot of them were lost forever. That was when people decided it would be a good idea to buy physical books again. At that point, Jordan finished putting the red dress on. "So how do I look?"

"You look good." I told her. "Do you want to come over to my house after we're done here? We could use the pool."

"That sounds fun." She stated. "So are there any guys at school that you've got your eyes on."

"Well I kind of like Edmund." I told her. "I mean he dances like me. I know that he really likes musicals and he's a total fanboy of my sister, but I think he's cute."

"He sounds kind of gay to me." Jordan commented. "I mean do you know if he likes girls?"

"How do I find out without flat-out asking because I don't want to offend him?" I inquired.

"Ask him on a date." She suggested. "I think I wanna get a bathing suit."

She typed it in and a black one-piece came out. We then put our original outfits back on and went to the register.

After a trip to the bookstore, where they did have the Lucy Evans book (she's my favorite author), we headed to my house. We went inside and Mom was there making dinner.

"I wasn't sure if you would be home." She said as we walked into the kitchen. "Oh, hello Jordan."

"Hello, Ms. Corcoran." Jordan greeted her shyly.

"Please call me Shelby when we're not at school." Mom requested. "Are you going to be staying for dinner?"

"I guess I could." Jordan replied.

"We were going to use the pool for a little bit." I explained. "How much time do we have?"

"It should be done in half an hour." Mom told us before we went up to my room.

My room was a little bit messy with quite a few articles of clothing on the floor. I had a bookshelf with a shelf dedicated to Lucy Evans books. I put the new one on it. I had a poster of a ballerina on my wall, which was painted pastel pink. I went into my dresser and pulled out a navy polka-dot bikini. As we were changing, I couldn't help but notice how good Jordan looked. I also noticed that she had a star-shaped birthmark on her hip.

"Your mom let you get a tattoo?" Jordan asked in surprise, noticing my foot.

"Yeah, I wanted it to be like I always had dancing shoes on. I can't get bellybutton pierced because it would interfere with my movement." I told her before we headed downstairs and got in the water. "So are you and Lexi friends?"

"Not really, but she's the head cheerleader so she has seniority." She answered.

On Friday, we headed out to the pep rally. All of the girls were wearing black dress with white heels and the guys were wearing black dress shirts and slacks with white ties. Kayleigh was going to be singing the lead on this song since it was her idea.

_Does what I'm wearing seem to shock you, well that's okay  
Cause what I'm thinking about you is not okay  
I've got it on my mind to change my ways  
But I don't think I can be anything other than me  
No I don't think I can be anything other than me_

_Do you have a light, can make feel alright,  
There's plenty of white to go around  
Do you think it's right when you hit me to the ground  
Well light me up when I'm down, light me up when I'm down_

_Does what I'm taking seem to be bother you, well that's okay  
Cause I can take it all without you, and I'm okay  
I've got it on my mind to change my ways  
But I don't think I can be anything other than me  
No, I don't think I can be anything other than me _

_Do you have a light, can make feel alright,  
There's plenty of white to go around  
Do you think it's right when you hit me to the ground  
Well light me up when I'm down, light me up when I'm down_

Marissa ended up finding me in the hallway before we went to rehearsal.

"Hey, Beth, I thought you guys sounded great out there." She told me. "Do you think your mom would let me have another chance to audition by any chance?"

"You're always open to try again." I told her as she gave me a wide smile.

She ended coming to the rehearsal and she brought Whiskey with her. He ended up singing a country song before she tried to audition again.

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In this torn up town, no post code envy_

_But every song's like gold teeth, Grey Goose, tripping in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns trashing the hotel room  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams  
But everybody's like Cristal, Mayback diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes, islands tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals (royals) it don't run in our blood  
That kind of luck's just aint for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler), you can call me Queen B  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule let me live that fantasy_

So now we had ten members. We still needed two more but we were getting closer. I decided to follow Jordan's advice and walked over to Edmund.

"Hey Edmund?" I asked as he looked at me. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the football game or do someone else tonight like a date."

"Sure." He agreed. "I'll pick you up at 6:00."

I smiled because things were starting to go my way now.

So the final two characters are  
**Dean Martinez (Diego Boneta) by purpleshampoo  
****Thomas Williams (Tristan Wilds) by AZDiamond**

Both characters will make their debuts in the next chapter. I know some characters haven't been as fleshed out as others, but I'll get more time to do that when I'm done filling the Glee Club. So does anyone have any ideas on what the club should be called? Also Beth doesn't know that her favorite author is in fact her mother. The songs in this chapter are "More Than A Memory" by Carly Rae Jepsen, "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac, "Light Me Up" by The Pretty Reckless, and "Royals" by Lorde. Please don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 3

We still needed two more members, but right now I needed to prepare for my date. It wasn't going to be first date ever, but I was still nervous because I actually didn't know where we were going, so I didn't know how to dress. I should probably wear a dress. I decided to wear the blue one that I bought the other day. I wished that I had his number so I could call him. Maybe I should just get the numbers of everyone in the Glee Club in case I need to talk to them about anything. A little before 6:00, the doorbell rang. He was punctual. I just needed to find the right pair of shoes and then I would be ready.

After a few minutes, I headed downstairs in a pair of blue heels. I saw that he was talking to my Mom.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"I wanted to get some dinner and then we can go to the football game." He replied.

"You didn't really strike me as the type to like football." I admitted.

"I love football, especially the Jaguars." He explained. The Jaguars used to be in Florida, but they moved to London in 2020. "So do you like pizza?"

"Yes I do." I responded.

We ended up going to this place called Old Chicago, which served Chicago-style pizza. It was actually really good. We talked a little about some stuff. Apparently, he wanted to be on Broadway or West End. His parents moved here when he was a kid. He didn't really have a good relationship with his parents like I have with my mom. We didn't really go into a lot of the details, because I didn't need to learn everything about him on the first date.

We headed to the game and I saw Jordan in her uniform on the sideline. I waved at her and she looked like she was about to come over before Lexi called her over to the sidelines. I guess the game was about to start. I decided it would be good to take a seat and I noticed Marissa in the crowd.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"That's a really cute dress that you have." Marissa told me. "It makes you look sexy."

"I think so, too." Edmund said with a laugh. He then held his hand out. "So we haven't officially met. I'm Edmund Sawyer."

"Marissa Nelson." The blonde said as she shook his hand. "So are you two on a date or something?"

"Yes." I answered. She seemed disappointed by that. Maybe she thought he was cute too. We won the game. I could tell that our quarterback, Thomas Williams was pretty good.

On Monday at school, I was looking for Jordan when I heard someone singing.

_Here I go again on my own  
Going down the only road I've ever known  
Like a drifter I was born to walk alone  
But I've made up my mind, I aint wasting no time  
Here I go again_

"You know you're a pretty good singer." I told him. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a V-neck tee with a leather jacket and jeans. I kind of felt like I had seen him somewhere before. "I'm Beth."

"Thanks and I'm Dean." He responded.

"You should audition for the Glee Club." I suggested. It was at that time that Jordan came over to me. "Well I gotta go. Think about it."

"How was your weekend?" She asked me.

"I didn't do anything really exciting except for my date with Edmund." I explained. "I realized that I need your number."

We then touched our phones together and the numbers were stored.

"So Lexi said that she talked to her boyfriend and said that he might be interested in joining the Glee Club." She explained.

"That's great because if that guy I was talking to joins, we'll have 12 members." I remarked. "So maybe we should sing something together sometime."

"Well we have a little bit of time before class starts. Wanna go to choir room?" She asked me. We went in their because my mom said it was open for us to practice anytime as long as we weren't skipping class. I was leading off.

_There's a humming in the restless summer air  
And we're slipping off the course that we prepared  
But in all chaos there is calculation  
Dropping glasses just to hear them break  
_**You've been drinking like the world was gonna end,  
Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend  
It's clear that someone's gotta go  
We mean it, but we promise we're not mean**

_And the cry goes out  
They lose their minds for us  
And how it plays out  
Now we're in the ring  
And we're coming for blood_

_**You can try to take us, but we're the gladiators  
Everyone a rager, but secretly they're saviors  
Glory and gore go hand and hand, that's why we're making headlines  
You can try to take us, but victory's contagious**_

_No one round's good at keeping their eyes closed  
The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home_**  
**_Tired little laughs, gold life promises, we'll always win at this  
I don't ever think about it, it's alright if you do it's fine  
_**We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves  
Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes  
Wide awake in bed, words in my brain,"Secretly you love this  
Do you even wanna go free?" Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means**

_**You can try to take us, but we're the gladiators  
Everyone a rager, but secretly they're saviors  
Glory and gore go hand and hand, that's why we're making headlines  
You can try to take us, but victory's contagious**_

At that point, Liam walked into the choir room.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone would be here." I noticed that he had his hat off. He quickly put it back on. That was when I noticed something sticking out of his ears.

"What is that?" Jordan asked, probably a little bit tactlessly.

"They're my hearing aids." Liam explained. "I had an accident when I was a kid and was deafened by it."

"You know there's probably a surgery to fix that." I remarked.

"There is but my family can't afford it." Liam explained. "I'm used to them. Maybe someday I can get the surgery. I want to thank you two for not freaking out."

At that point, the warning bell rang. We needed to get to class.

In Glee Club, I noticed that Lexi was standing by the black guy that I previously saw her kiss. You know I think that was the quarterback.

"Everybody, this is my boyfriend Thomas." She introduced. "He's a great singer."

"You should let him sing for himself, Lexi." Mom instructed.

_When you feel it in your body you found somebody who  
Makes you change your ways like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready but you don't really know  
And everything in your past you wanna let it go_

_I've been there, done it, bumped around  
After all that this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words of the song then baby_

_U got it, u got it bad when you're on the phone hang up and you call right back  
U got it, u got it bad when you miss a day without your friend your whole life's off-track  
You know u got it bad when you're stuck in the house you don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone but you keep on thinking about somebody else  
U got it bad _

"That was good, Thomas." Mom declared. Dean also auditioned and he too made the club. Now there were enough of us for the competition.

As we were leaving, I noticed Lexi stood up on a chair. It certainly got everyone's attention.

"I need everyone's attention." She declared. "I just want to say that everyone here is invited to a party at my house tonight."

I realized that I would probably need to convince my mom to let me go. I decided to stay in the room and talk to her before I left to go to my ballet class. Everyone else was gone.

"I know that you probably don't want me to go." I stated. "But this will be a great chance for all of us to bond."

"I know how those parties can get and there'll probably alcohol there." Mom explained.

"Then I won't drink." I argued. "In the off-chance that I do, I'll spend the night. Please mom, please let me go."

"Fine, but I want you home by 11:00." She compromised.

"Thank you." I told her before I gave her a hug. I then headed out the door so I could go to my class.

I headed to the studio and got there just before Madame Chang did. I got changed quickly before going to see Edmund.

I decided that I would it would be best if Edmund and I went to the party together since we were a couple. There was a good deal of alcohol there.

"I'll go get us some drinks." He volunteered.

"I promised my mom I wouldn't drink. Just get me a soda." I told him as he walked off. It was at that point that Whiskey came up to me. I decided to talk to him.

"So that thing about my parents being drug addicts, could you not tell anyone?" He requested. "I was nervous and just blurted it out."

"Sure." I agreed. At that point, I saw Jordan with a drink in her hand. "I won't tell."

"This is my second one." She replied. "Are you gonna have any?"

"I said that I wouldn't." I responded.

"Everyone it's time for spin the bottle!" Lexi announced. "Sit in a circle and we'll take turns spinning. Who it lands on is who you have to kiss no matter they're a boy or girl. I will go first."

Lexi spun the bottle and it landed on Liam. He blushed before she gave him a kiss on the lips. He blushed even more when she pulled away. She then handed the bottle to Craig who spun it and had it land on Dean.

"Okay, boys make it hot." Lexi ordered as I took a sip from my Pepsi.

The two of them didn't make out, which was disappointing, but they did kiss. I don't think the other guys really liked it that much, but they did seem to like it when I had to kiss Jaque, who seemed kind of into it to be honest. Maybe it was the alcohol. It kind of sucked that everyone was drinking but me, but I made a promise and I didn't like to break them. Actually, I don't think Lexi was drinking. I don't know if there's some unwritten rule that the host doesn't drink or something. Whatever her reasons, I was pretty sure that she was the only ones that were sober.

"You know you have really pretty hair." Marissa told me as she started to pet me. I guess she was the kind of touchy-feely drunk. It was at that point that noticed that Kayleigh had a microphone. This looks like it could be bad. The fact that she had stripped to her underwear, which consisted of a black bra and boyshorts, only added to that. She began to sing.

_You don't know that I know, you want me every night  
And I just can't resist the urge to stand here in the light  
Your greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone  
And I could close the curtain but this is too much_

_I get off on you, getting off on me  
Give you what you want, but nothing is for free  
It's all give and take, count on love we make  
When your line is crossed I get off  
I get off _

_But you don't know what you can see  
What I do for you what I do for me  
I get off on you, getting off on me  
Give you what you want_

_I get off on you, getting off on me  
Give you what you want, but nothing is for free  
It's all give and take, count on love we make  
When your line is crossed I get off  
Oh yeah I get off, I get off, yeah I get off_

Okay, she just sang a song about masturbating. At least she didn't start masturbating in front of everyone. I decided to find Edmund and talk to him. He was in the kitchen. I got closer and noticed that tears were coming from his eyes.

"Are you crying?" I asked him in concern.

"My parents never wanted me. They still don't want me. They don't care if I come home." He wept. "They just think that I'm a mistake."

"You're not a mistake." I told him as I gave him a kiss. I don't know if he would remember this, but I would. "I'm gonna go see if Jordan needs a ride home."

I decided to go find Jordan who seemed to be dancing. She looked pretty happy right now.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked her.

"No, I'm gonna spend the night here." Jordan told me. "You should really have something to drink. It's a lot of fun like this."

"I told my mom that I wouldn't. I really need to get go." I told her. "Have fun and be safe."

I walked over to the door and I noticed that Marissa was throwing up. I decided to grab her and take her home. I hoped that she would have her key so I could get her into her house. Now that I think about it, having a party like this on a school night is probably a bad idea. I helped her into my car, hoping she wouldn't start puking again.

"Hey, Marissa where do you live?" I questioned after realizing that I didn't know.

"I live…I live…I live in a house." Marissa slurred.

"Where is this house?" I questioned.

"I dunno." Marissa answered. "You are such a sexy girl. I just want to kiss you."

Okay she was really drunk. I sighed. I don't know if I could get an answer out of her. I decided to just take to my house and let her sleep over. I pulled into my house and that was when she kissed me.

So this is the first chapter to feature everybody in some way. Beth may have just found herself in the middle of a love triangle. What is she going to do? Thed songs in this chapter are "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake, "Glory and Gore" by Lorde, "U Got It Bad" by Usher and "I Get Off" by Halestorm. The next chapter is Miley week. I'd like everyone to give me one Miley or Hannah Montana song they'd like to sing except Jordan who will be singing "Wrecking Ball" and some of them will appear. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Bangerz

I decided not to bring up Marissa kissing me the next morning because she didn't seem to remember it. She had to borrow some of my clothes when we went to school, which I don't think were really her style. I liked the kiss, the smell of alcohol on her breath notwithstanding but I don't like girls.

I decided to find Jordan as soon as I got to school. She looked upset about something, or maybe she was just hung-over. I noticed that she was wearing a grey and black t-shirt dress

"So that was kind of a wild party last night." I said to her. "Well it was wild for everyone else."

"Yeah…" She agreed, sounding kind of guilty for some reason. "I probably did some things that I shouldn't have. I don't really remember much about it. Having a party on a school night was bad idea."

"Yes, I agree." I told her.

In Glee, Mom decided that since we were all here, we were going to have our first theme week. She began to use the stylus to write MILEY on the digital board. I heard a few cheers of excitement and also some groaning. She was kind of decisive.

"Miley Cyrus, a performer that started at the age of 13 on a hit TV show. She became an idol quickly and people put her under a microscope, but unlike some other stars, she never broke. She made some headlines for performances that were more strange then crude before she came out of the closet and married Selena Gomez. This week we will be performing her songs." Mom explained. "I will say that Hannah Montana songs will be eligible."

"Well I happen to like Miley." Craig declared. "When I was younger, Miley helped me through a dark time and it was this song that allowed me to realize that it was okay to be gay. Yes, I'm gay."

_I've been stranded on a lonely street, got lost in the shadows, fell hard into battle  
Heard cries and the suffering, walked through the darkness, left broken and heartless  
I'm calling out can you hear my voice, I'm gonna find you through all the noise  
You know there's nothing that I wouldn't do, shine your light as I reach for you_

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love  
It's the sound that I hear tells me not to give up  
It breathes in my chest and runs through my blood  
My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love _

_I'm marched across this battlefield, I'm screaming out can you hear me now  
I'm holding on I stand my ground, I'm screaming out can you hear me now _

_My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love  
It's the sound that I hear tells me not to give up  
It breathes in my chest and runs through my blood  
My heart beats for love, my heart beats for love _

"That was great, Craig and thank you for choosing to open up to us." Mom declared. I guess this was a safe place, because most of us were still mostly strangers, even after the party last night.

I met up with Edmund after rehearsal. I wanted to take this opportunity to rehearse a song with him since we were now a couple.

"So what did you do after I left?" I asked him.

"I think I just nodded off." He answered. "So you ended up taking Marissa home, didn't you?"

"Well I took her to my home since she couldn't remember where hers was." I replied.

"I see." He stated. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do a duet with me this week." I told him.

"Yeah, I'd probably interested in it." He replied. "What song did you want to sing?"

"I don't know yet." I admitted. "I don't suppose that you have any suggestions."

"No, Miley's not really my area of expertise. I like her, but I prefer Broadway." He told me.

"Well I already knew that." I said before I gave him a kiss. "So how about we practice tomorrow before school. I think we'll sound great together."

That night Mom asked me to pick up dinner from Koelher Diner, which was Kayleigh's family's restaurant. I noticed her wearing a work uniform behind the counter.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me.

"I'm picking up some food." I replied. I then noticed the book that she was reading on the counter. "Are you a Lucy Evans fan?"

"Yeah, are you?" She responded.

"She's my favorite author. I've read everything by her." I responded.

"Mine too." Kayleigh concurred. "She's the reason that I want to be a writer. You know you kind of look like her, but I guess that's not that weird. Anyway, here's your food."

"I'll see you in Glee Club." I told her after I paid and gave her a tip.

Incidentally, the next day, Kayleigh was singing in a solo.

_Baby, baby are you listening  
Wondering where you've been all my life  
I just started living baby  
Are you listening_

_When you say you love me, know I love you more  
When you say you need me, know I need you more  
Boy I adore you, you, you, you  
I adore you, you, you, you _

_I love lying next to you, I can do this for eternity, you and me  
We're meant to be in holy matrimony, God knew exactly what he was doing  
When he led me to you _

_When you say you love me, know I love you more  
When you say you need me, know I need you more  
Boy I adore you, you, you, you  
I adore you, you, you, you  
Boy I adore you, you, you, you  
I adore you, you, you, you _

As she was singing, I couldn't help but notice that Whiskey was checking her out. Maybe it had to do with her hoodie, skirt, and pants combination, but I doubt it. I think he liked her.

I wasn't sure if I should talk to Marissa again. I don't know if she had a crush on me or it was just the alcohol. I know it sometimes causes you to crazy things. I know there was this awful Katy Perry song (even though most of her songs are awful) about how she got drunk and kissed a girl. I still can't believe that someone with such a horrible voice was popular enough to get 15 #1s. Did people in the 2010s not like listening to good music? While I was thinking, she came up to me.

"So I didn't puke on you the other night, did I?" The blonde questioned. I guess she remembered that part.

"No." I answered. I guess I could let it slide because she didn't remember. If I was going to like a girl, she wouldn't be a bad one to like. She was pretty hot. I also noticed that she was the tallest girl in Glee Club, but she couldn't have been more than average height. So basically, all of the girls in Glee are short. "You know, you should let me take you home, so I don't have to take you to my place again in case we have a situation like what happened the other night."

"I guess that would be a good idea." She agreed as we went out to the parking lot.

She gave me directions on how to get to her house. I parked in her driveway and waited for her to get out.

"Would you like to come in?" She invited.

"Sure." I agreed. I don't think she was doing it for any other reason than to be friendly. I got out of the car and she unlocked her door. Once we were got inside, I saw a tall man with brown-hair in a suit. "Hello."

"Is this one of your _friends, _Marissa?" He inquired. There was definitely something odd about his tone.

"This is Beth Corcoran." Marissa introduced as I shook his hand. "This is my father, Michael."

"I think I'm going to go." I stated, noticing the man's demeanor. I don't think that he and Marissa had a very good relationship. That's probably better than what I had with my parents. I realized that I needed to find a song for me and Edmund to sing together.

I ended up calling Jordan over so we could do our homework together. I also wanted to learn some more things about her.

"So are you a virgin?" I inquired.

"No." She answered quickly. "I lost it pretty recently. Are you?"

"Technically, I haven't officially had sex, but I have done some things." I answered her. "Does going all the way feel good?"

"I barely remember it. I had a few drinks beforehand." She explained. "I wish that it had been more special. I hope that yours will be."

"I hope so too." I responded. "So I've been looking for a song to sing with Edmund, but a lot of Miley's duets aren't songs that I'd want to sing. Do you think that you can help me?"

"Well, I think that there is one song from _Hannah Montana: The Movie _that you should try." She suggested. "It's a duet with Billy Ray, but it's not something that has to be sung by a father and daughter."

"I think I'll try because I'm pretty sure that I know the song that you're talking about." I told her before I gave her a hug.

The next day, the two of us were together singing the song. It actually wasn't that song, but the first song ever credited to Miley.

_I didn't wanna listen to what you were saying  
I thought that I knew all I need to know  
I didn't realize that somewhere inside me  
I knew you right but I couldn't say so _

_I can take care of myself  
You taught me well _

_I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There's no question that's a lesson that I learned from you _

**We always don't agree on what is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you and give you the distance  
To make your decision without any fear**

_**I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes **_

_**I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believing  
There's no question that's a lesson that I learned from you  
There's no question that's a lesson that I learned from you **_

I looked him in the eye as we finished the song. I really wanted to kiss him again, but I didn't want to do it in front of everyone. I don't know if we could count the other night as our first kiss. After we were finished, Jordan got up to sing her song.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain,  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed I fell under your spell  
Of love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life, I will always want you _

_I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in the blazing fall, all you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you wreck me _

_I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force I guess I should have let you in  
I never meant to start a war I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should have let you in_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away I will always want you _

_I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls, all you ever was wreck me  
I came in like a wrecking ball, yeah I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in the blazing fall, all you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah you wreck me, yeah you wreck me _

After the rehearsal was done, I went to ballet rehearsal. I knew that would be a great place to kiss him. Once we were both changed, I walked over to him and put my hands around his waist.

"What are you doing?" He asked me.

"This." I declared before I kissed him on the lips. It didn't last very because other people came in, but it was great. It was really great.

Mom decided to end the week with a group number because we needed to get ready for Sectionals pretty soon. We were all wearing leather jackets, green shirts and black pants for it with Jaque singing lead.

_I hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and card again  
Welcome to the land of fame excess am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in a cab here I am for the first time, look to my right and see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy, everybody's looking so famous_

_My tummy turning and I'm feeling kind of homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taximan turned on the radio and the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on and the Jay-Z song was on._

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah  
I've got my hands up, they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah it's a party in the USA  
Yeah it's a party in the USA_

_Feeling jumping gonna fly back to my hometown tonight  
Something stops me every time, the DJ plays song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playing my song  
The butterflies fly away  
Nodding my head like yeah  
Moving my hips like yeah  
I've got my hands up, they're playing my song  
I know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah it's a party in the USA  
Yeah it's a party in the USA_

So the first theme week is done. The next week will be duets, which will feature a song from everyone that I will choose. We also meet our parent. He is played by Hugh Jackman. The songs are "My Heart Beats for Love" from Can't Be Tamed, "Adore You" and "Wrecking Ball" both from Bangerz, "I Learned from You" from Hannah Montana Season 1 soundtrack, and "Party in the USA" from The Time of Our Lives. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Duets II

We were now starting to have rehearsals before school as well as after. I'm not sure what Mom was thinking. Most of us were tired before school from not getting enough sleep.

"So this, you will be singing duets." She stated. "You will pair up into groups and sing together. Not only together, but to one another. A good duet expresses emotion as your voices meld together into one."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to sing a duet with Jordan or Edmund for this assignment. I know that I just did one with Edmund, but I think it might be easier to sing with him. I guess every duet didn't need to be a love song, but they were probably the most common.

I guess it would be a good idea to find a good duet to sing first. I was pretty sure that I was going to choose to sing with Edmund yet again, but today Jordan and I were going to swim at my house again.

"So it would be nice if you had a boyfriend so you could go on a double date with me and Edmund." I told her as we relaxed out by the pool.

"Well I don't want to find a boyfriend just for that." She pointed out. "Let's talk about your boyfriend. Are you going to sing a duet with him?"

"Yeah, I just need to decide on the song." I replied.

"Well since he likes musical, why don't you choose a song from a musical?" She suggested. "I know that seems like a pretty long list, but you have to start somewhere."

"So who were you going to sing with?" I asked curiously.

"I was probably going to sing something with Liam." She answered. "I know that she's short, but he's kind of cute and I think that our voices might go well together. So have you been thinking of sleeping with Edmund yet?"

"Well I don't want to make him uncomfortable." I stated. "What's the best way for a girl to ask about it? It's not like I can just ask him if he wants to have sex with me."

"It seems like it would be an okay way to me." She commented. You have been going out for a weeks now, and you just have to decide if you want to do it. What I do remember of it felt pretty good."

The next day in Glee, our first duet was happening courtesy of Marissa and Whiskey.

_We didn't care if people stared, we'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room, it's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're okay, but I don't wanna settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then, I wanna feel that way again_

_It's been so long I bet you forget  
The way I used to kiss your neck (_**Remind me, remind me)  
**_So on fire and so in love  
Way back when we couldn't get enough _**(Remind me, remind me)**

**Remember the airport dropping me off we were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
**_I felt bad because you missed your flight __**but that meant we had one more night **_

**Do you remember how it used to be  
We turned out the lights and we didn't just sleep (**_Remind me, baby remind me)  
_**Oh so on fire and so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much **_(Remind me, baby remind me)_

**Oh remind me, baby remind me **_(You'd wake up in my old tee shirt)  
Baby remind me, baby remind me _

That actually sounded pretty good. They definitely set the bar high and as far as I could tell they were just were just friends. I wasn't sure if she even liked guys.

I decided to talk to the easiest person that I could for advice on a musical duet. I called her on the phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hello." Rachel answered. She was probably picked up her 7-year-old daughter from school right about now.

"Hi." I replied.

"Hi, Aunt Beth." Jessica said into the phone. I laughed.

"I need really need to talk to your mommy right now." I told my niece.

"Sorry about that." Rachel apologized. "So what did you need?"

"I need your advice on a duet to sing with my boyfriend." I said to her. "He likes musicals, so I figured that you would be the perfect person to call."

"Why don't you sing 'Love is an Open Door'?" She suggested. That sounded like a good idea even though the guy was lying. There was actually a sinister solo version added into the stage show. "Of course I didn't even know that you had a boyfriend."

"We haven't been going out for very long. I gotta go bye." I declared before hanging up.

That led to us singing it together at the end of the day.

_Oh my life has been a series of doors in my face  
And then suddenly I bump into you  
_**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

_But with you _**But with you  
I found my place **_I see your face  
__**And it's nothing like I've ever known before  
Love is an open door, love is an open door  
**__Love is an open door with you _**with you, **_with you _**with you  
**_**Love is an open door **_

**I mean it's crazy **_what _**we finish each other's…**_sandwiches  
_**That's what I was gonna say **_I've never met someone __**who thinks so much like me  
Jinx, jinx again **_

_**Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation  
**_**You **_and I __**were just meant to be  
**__Say goodbye _**say goodbye **_**to the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore  
Love is an open door, love is an open door  
Life can be so much more **__with you _**with you **_with you _**with you  
**_**Love is an open door **_

"And there we have a more comedic duet." Mom declared. "Great work you two."

From there I knew what I wanted to do. As soon as we were done with Glee, I was going to go somewhere with him. Before that could happen though, Liam and Jordan had their duet. He was leading off.

_Living my life in slow hell, a different girl every night at the hotel  
I aint seen the sun shine in three damn days  
Been fueling up on Red Bull and whiskey, wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways _

_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away, sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her_

**I called you last night in the hotel, everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their halfhearted smiles tell me something just aint right  
I've been waiting on you for a long time, fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I aint heard from you in three damn nights  
**

_**I found your picture today, I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today, I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home**_

_**I just called to say I love come back home  
I just called to say I love come back home**_

I had to find a good place for this. I didn't want it to be in a car. Even though Mom was going shopping, I still wasn't very keen on doing it at home. I decided that the best place would be in the dance studio after ballet was over. I ended up telling Madame Chang that I wanted to practice with him.

"So what did you want to practice?" Edmund asked me.

"This." I declared as I pushed him against the wall and began to kiss him. If not for the fact that my eyes were closed, I would be able to see myself in the mirror. We slowly began to strip each other's tights off as our bodies began to do a different type of dance. I had remembered to bring a condom. I really liked this. I really liked that my first time was in a place that I enjoyed so much. I knew that we needed to get out before the janitors saw us. I don't think that they would mind, but we definitely would. I kissed him again before we got dressed and headed home.

That night it was around 9:00 when I got a call from Marissa. I couldn't help but wonder why she was calling me so late. I answered the phone, not sure how I should react.

"Hello?" I said.

"Can I spend the night at your house tonight?" She requested. She sounded like she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I questioned in concern.

"Can you please just pick me up?" She repeated. I sighed and grabbed my car keys.

"Where are you going?" Mom asked me.

"Marissa called and said that she needed to sleep over tonight. She sounded really upset." I explained.

"Okay, but I want to know why as soon as she gets here and don't stop anywhere." She instructed me.

When I got to Marissa's house, I noticed that she was outside with a bag. When she got in the car, I noticed that her mascara was runny.

"What happened?" She asked.

"My dad's been drinking and when he does, he gets upset and yells at me." She explained softly and almost emotionlessly like she had run out of them.

"Where is your mom in all of this?" I questioned.

"She works late nights." She answered before I headed back to the house. "Thank you for doing this."

The next day in Glee, Kayleigh and Jaque were doing a song together. The latter was starting off.

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me, but felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_**But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low have your friends collect your records and change your **__**number  
**__**I guess that I don't need that though now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know **_

**Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me one  
Part of me believing that it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way, reading into every word you say  
You said that you would let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know **_**  
**_**  
**_**But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
You didn't have to stoop so low have your friends collect your records and change your **__**number  
**__**I guess that I don't need that though now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know, now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

I went to talk to Jordan before class to tell her the good news.

"So did you do it?" She asked me immediately. I nodded. "Was it good?"

"No, it was great." I responded. "It was in the dance studio and I feel like I shouldn't be telling you this, but you're my best friend. I want to share my firsts with you."

She smiled nervously before she gave me a hug.

"I'll make sure to tell you about my next time." She promised.

Later in Glee, Craig and Dean were doing a song together. I wasn't sure if they were together or not. There was nothing wrong if they were. Craig was leading this one off.

_Woo girl, you're shining like a 5__th__ avenue diamond  
And they don't make you like they used to, you're never going out of style  
Woo pretty baby, this world might have gone crazy  
The way you saved me who could blame when I just wanna make you smile _

_**I wanna do you like Michael, I wanna kiss you like Prince  
Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, Hathaway write a song for you like this **_

_**You're over my head, I'm out of my mind, Thinking I was in the wrong time  
It's not a rewind, everything is so throwbackish I kinda like it like that  
Out of my league, old school chic, like a movie star from a silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic, baby you're so classic**_

**Baby you're class and baby you're sick  
I never met a girl like you ever till we met  
A star in the 40s, centerfold in the 50s  
You got me tripping out like 60s hippies  
Queen of the discotheque, 70s dream with an 80s vest  
Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn, Massive  
Girl you're tops just so classic **

_**You're over my head, I'm out of my mind, Thinking I was in the wrong time  
It's not a rewind, everything is so throwbackish I kinda like it like that  
Out of my league, old school chic, like a movie star from a silver screen  
You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic, baby you're so classic**_

_**Baby you're so classic, baby you're so classic ooh**_

We closed it with a performance by Thomas and Lexi.

_You by the light is the greatest find  
In a world full of wrong, you're the thing that's right  
Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

_**You set again my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I, I, I, I'm love, and I, I, I I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time in my only life**_

_**I only said it cause I mean it  
I only mean it cause it's true  
So don't shoot down what I've been dreaming  
Cause it fills me up and holds me close whenever I'm without you **_

_**You set again my heart's in motion, every word feels like a shooting star  
I'm at the edge of my emotions watching the shadows burning in the dark  
And I, I, I, I'm love, and I, I, I I'm terrified  
For the first time and the last time in my only life  
For the first time and the last time in my only life**_

So Jordan definitely has a secret, but what is it? Also Beth lost her virginity with Edmund and later spent the night with Marissa. The pairings for the duets are not how the couples will end up. The songs are "Remind Me" by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood, "Love is An Open Door" from Frozen, "Picture" by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock, "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye and Kimbra, "Classic" by MKTO, and "Terrified" by Katherine McPhee and Jason Reeves. Please don't forget to review.


	7. Gone Country

It's been a few weeks. Sectionals was a few weeks away. We were going to be going up against a group called the Unitards and Lima Catholic School. I wasn't sure if they were going to be singing religious songs or not.

I was giving Jordan a ride to school. I noticed that she suddenly began to look green.

"Pull over." She ordered as I moved to the side of the road and she got out and started puking.

"Do you want me to take you back home or to the doctor?" I questioned, not quite sure what to do in this situation.

"I'll just go to the nurse." She replied after she was done vomiting. She got back in the car and as soon as we got to school, she started to ralph again. This seemed like it was serious. I texted Mom to let her know that I couldn't come to morning rehearsal because I was taking her to the nurse.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked us.

"I can't stop throwing up." Jordan replied.

"Hmm, I want you to take this and go to that bathroom over there." She suggested as she handed Jordan what looked like a thermometer. I decided to go in with her even though there was a chance of me catching whatever she had.

"This isn't a thermometer." Jordan declared in horror. "This is one of those new pregnancy tests."

It basically worked by scanning her vagina or something. It was supposed to be more accurate than peeing. I looked away as she used it.

"You are pregnant." A robotic voice declared. She ended up dropping the test in shock, causing it to break. They probably should expect that reaction and just gone for something less expensive. I gave her a hug. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I have to tell my mom." I stated. "She's not going to kick you out."

"Well then don't tell anyone else." She bargained.

"Okay." I promised. "Do you wanna go to class?"

"I think I'm going to stay in here in case I need to throw up some more." She declared as tears started to flow from her eyes. I didn't know how to deal with this. There was something that I wanted to know, but I don't know if she wanted to answer that right now. I grabbed my bag and prepared to go.

"Just know that you're my best friend and I'll do whatever I can to support you." I stated before I left the room. It was at that time that I realized that I should probably tell Mrs. Abrams because she shouldn't be cheering if she is pregnant. Maybe I could let her do that by herself.

After class, I was greeted by Edmund with a hug and a kiss.

"Why weren't you in rehearsal this morning?" He asked me.

"I took Jordan to the nurse." I explained.

"Is she okay?" He asked me in concern. This was a hard question to answer.

"She's going to be fine." I replied. She would be in about 7 months. "So what are we doing this week?"

"We are going to be doing country songs." He answered. "It's not exactly my genre."

Later in Glee, I couldn't help but wonder what country songs people were going to sing. I noticed that Jordan seemed to no longer be hurling and she took the floor.

_Out of all of the places in this little town,  
Yeah you had to coming in here and sit down  
I'm hiding and hoping my face aint too red  
Since we been over been like crazy to get you outta my head_

_So why you wanna show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what  
You were thinking, you were doing moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you  
Keep wanting you _

_Why, why, why would you tell me you'd call me up sometime  
Maybe we can get a drink and just catch up  
Like that'd be enough, baby that aint enough_

_Why you gotta show up in a old t-shirt that I love  
Why you gotta tell me that I'm looking good don't know what  
You were thinking, you were doing moving in for a hug like you don't know I'm coming unglued  
Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you  
Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you  
Why you gotta why you wanna make me keeping wanting you_

_Out of all of the places in this little town  
Yeah you had to come walking in here and sit down_

I'm glad that she didn't choose a song about being pregnant. I don't know if there are any about that. Whiskey then stood up after she took her seat.

"You know I just wanted to say thank Ms. C for doing this week." He declared. "As some of you may know, I grew up with a very tough life and country music was what was there to let me know that I'm not the only person that has problems. So I'd like to sing something."

_I can take the rain on the roof this empty house that don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me _

_What hurts the most is being so close  
And having so much to say and watching you walk away  
And never knowing what could have been  
And not seeing and loving you is what I was trying to do _

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go but I'm doing it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our olds friends and I'm alone  
Still harder getting up getting dressed living with this regret but I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I say in my heart that I left unspoken _

_What hurts the most is being so close  
And having so much to say and watching you walk away  
And never knowing what could have been  
And not seeing and loving you is what I was trying to do  
And not seeing and loving you that's what I was trying to do _

After hearing that, I really felt like I wanted to give him a hug. I didn't actually do it, but I wanted to.

I decided that after we left that I needed to tell Mom about it.

"So Jordan seems better." She commented.

"She looks okay, but she's definitely not." I explained. "Mom, she's pregnant."

"Oh." She stated in surprise. "Are you on birth control?"

"Yes." I told her. I guess that she just guessed that Edmund and I were having sex.

"I just want you to be safe because this is how you were born after all." She reminded me.

"Are you ever going to tell me who my parents are?" I asked her.

"Not now." She replied as I walked away in frustration. I was going to hang out with Marissa today. We were hanging out a lot recently. By now, I was pretty certain that she had a crush on me, but I wasn't going to do anything if she didn't act on it. I'm not sure how I'll react when she does act on it. I ran through a bunch of scenarios in my head, but they're never same and any one of them, or none of them, could be what really happens. I hope I don't say something that will make me lose her as a friend.

Today we were going to go shopping. In this show that I started watching a little while ago called _Pretty Little Liars_, one of the girls knew that one of the other girls had a crush on her and used it to manipulate her before she actually ended up falling in love with her. I wasn't a manipulative person and I was pretty sure that I wouldn't fall in love with her either.

There was one thing that I wanted to figure out about her. I decided that I would just flat out ask her to make sure.

"So Marissa, are you gay or bi?" I questioned. She seemed a bit shocked by it. "I figured it out. You're always looking at girls instead of guys and your bad relationship with your dad. It doesn't make me think any less of you, but I just want to know."

"I'm pretty sure that I'm not bi." Marissa answered. "I don't know what it is or why, but I just like girls and am attracted to girls. I'm not normal."

"Well no one really wants to be normal." I explained. "So we need to start planning our winter wardrobes. How do you feel about sweater dresses?"

"I'm really not a big fan of dresses." She declared.

"But they're stylish." I urged her. "As someone who's spent the last few years in Arizona, I really need to be prepared for this weather. At least try some on with me."

"Fine." She agreed as we went into the stall together. I chose a black one and Marissa chose a red one. They came out on their hangers and I began to undress. I felt a little bad because this may have been turning her on, but this was how things usually went. I actually found myself looking at Marissa as she was changing. I couldn't have been attracted to her, could I?

In Glee Club, we found out that Whiskey wasn't our only guy that loved country music. Liam also wanted to sing something. I guess country is a good music to listen to help you deal with your problems well it's a rough life or hearing aids. He even brought his guitar with him. I wasn't aware that he played.

_This aint about tailgates, aint about bonfires  
Aint about supped-up cars, water towers, or drowning in a bottle of Jack  
This aint about Chevys, aint about money  
Aint about blue suede shoes, coo-coo-cachous got nothing to do with that_

_It's a song about a girl, it goes like this  
A little heartbreak queen rocking the jeans  
Baby just read my lips  
It's a song about a girl the one you can't forget  
Ah, it blows your mind every time think it's gonna be a hit  
It's a song about a girl, it's a song about you _

_Baby you-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah you-ooh-ooh-ooh yeah you-ooh-ooh-ooh know who you are  
Baby you-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah you-ooh-ooh-ooh read my lips hear my heart listen to this guitar_

_It's a song about a girl, it goes like this  
A little heartbreak queen rocking the jeans  
Baby just read my lips  
It's a song about a girl every time  
Ah, don't think too hard, dig too deep, or read between the lines  
It's a song about a girl, girl oh_

_It's a song about a girl, girl oh yeah  
It's a song about a girl _

_This aint about tailgates, aint about bonfires  
Aint about supped-up cars, water towers, or drowning in a bottle of Jack_

That definitely was a song about a girl, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was talking about a specific one. I'm pretty sure that song was written in a time when most country guys acted like they were in a fraternity.

That night, I was going to be spending the night with Marissa because her dad was going to be out of town and she didn't want to be alone until her mom got home. I really didn't see any harm in staying over because I was pretty sure that nothing was going to happen.

We were doing our homework together while the TV played in the background. She looked really pretty with a black ribbon in her hair. I noticed the movie seemed to be pretty romantic. Marissa walked up to me.

"I'm sorry, Beth, but I really need to do this." She declared before she kissed my lips. To my surprise and I think to hers as well, I kissed back. Everything that she wanted to do, I let her because I didn't want her to stop. We wound up on her bed and I wasn't sure what was going to happen next. "Do you want us to do this?"

"Yes." I told her with a nod. We ended up taking each other's clothes off and it felt really good. All of it felt really good. It was at least as good as it had been with Edmund, if not better. We ended up falling asleep together.

I was woken up by her mom coming pulling into the garage, but she managed to sleep through it. That was when the reality of what just happened sunk in. I got out of bed immediately and began to get dressed, nearly tripping over her clothes on the floor. It was amazing that she was able to sleep through all of it. I grabbed my phone from the living room as I looked at her mom with her blonde hair in a ponytail in scrubs. I was a bit surprised.

"Hi." I greeted her. "I'm Beth."

"Is that short for Elizabeth?" She asked me. "Because that's my name."

"Bethany, actually." I replied. "I need to get going. "Marissa's asleep right now."

As I drove home, I noticed a few missed calls from Edmund. I couldn't tell him about this even though I was sure that I needed to.

That morning in Glee, I decided to sing the song that described it the best. I hadn't talked to Edmund beforehand because I didn't know what to say. How do you admit to cheating on someone…with another girl no less?

_La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la _

_Sneaking out the bed tripping on the stuff  
Looking for my car keys while I'm pulling my keys up  
I make sure I'm out before I turn my phone back on  
I got five missed calls  
Can't believe what I just did I lost myself tonight  
Now I just gotta get to you, the guilt's making me drive  
I stumble in, I wake you up when you look at me  
I just can't speak _

_Cause you're the only one, the only one who ever gave a damn  
And it's killing me to know you think I'm better than I am  
Came over here to tell the truth but looking in your eyes  
Baby sometimes it's easier to lie _

_La-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la It's easier to lie  
La-la-la whoa la-la-la it's so easy la-la-la  
Can't believe what I just did I lost myself tonight _

_Because you're the only one, the only one who ever gave a damn  
And it's killing me to know you think I'm better than I am (better than I am)  
I came over here to tell the truth but looking in your eyes  
Baby sometimes it's easier to lie _

What was I going to do?

So two big things happened in this chapter. So for starters, Jordan is pregnant, but who's the father? Also Beth cheated on Edmund with Marissa. Her mom is played by Heather Graham. The songs are "Why Ya Wanna" by Jana Kramer, "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts, "Song About A Girl" by Eric Paslay and "Easier to Lie" by Cassadee Pope. Please don't forget to review


	8. Millennium

I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I knew for right now that I wanted to avoid Marissa. I needed to figure this out. I knew that I wasn't gay because I really did like Edmund. I guess that meant that I was bi…maybe. Maybe I was bicurious. Does actually having sex with a girl push it past bicurious? I didn't know what I was going to do about it. Right now, I was just sitting in Glee Club, waiting for my mom to start this week's lesson. She wrote 2000s on the board. I guess we were doing that.

"So who here was born in the 2000s?" Mom asked. Edmund, Whiskey, Jaque, and Dean raised their hands. Jaque kept hers up. "Yes, Jaque?"

"Did we ever come up with a name for our group?" She asked. I don't think we did.

"I forgot to mention that from now on, we are going to be called The Silver Stars." Mom explained. I guess it wasn't a terrible name. It sounded better than New Directions. "Does anyone have an example of a song that they want to sing?"

Kayleigh stood up and walked to the center of the room as she began to sing.

_Head underwater and you told me to breathe for a while  
The breathing gets harder even I know that  
You made room for me, it's too soon to see if I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages, no easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it, cause you need one you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or break in this if you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I need a better reason to write you  
A love song today, today_

_Promise me you'll leave the light on to help me sleep with daylight my guide gone  
Cause I believe there's a way you because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_  
_Cause you ask for it cause need one you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this if you're on your way_  
_Is that why you wanted a love song_  
_Cause you ask for it, cause you need one you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_Cause you tell me it's make or break in this if you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If your heart is nowhere in it I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe I'll walk the seven seas when I believe there's a reason to write you_  
_A love song today, today_

I decided that I needed to tell someone and I had a pretty good confidant already.

"So I have something that I need to tell you." I said to Jordan. "You're probably not going to like it. I kind of cheated on Edmund."

"With who?" She asked me.

"First, it's with whom, and second…Marissa." I answered.

"I don't say like ever, but OMG." Jordan declared.

"Have you told your mom yet?" I asked her.

"Have you told yours?" She challenged.

"I told her about your pregnancy, but I didn't tell her that I had sex with a girl." I declared. "I don't think she would have a problem with the sex, but she wouldn't like the cheating."

"Well what are you gonna do about Edmund and Marissa?" She inquired.

"I want to be with Edmund, which means that I may have to freeze Marissa." I explained. "This really complicates things."

"Do you know which was better?" She responded. I stared at her. "I mean did you enjoy sleeping with one more than the other?"

"Well, I probably liked being with Marissa more." I stated. "Oh and I'm pretty sure her mom knows about what we did. She kind of caught me as I was sneaking out. So that pretty much makes things even more complicated."

At that point, I noticed Whiskey and Kayleigh walking down the hall, holding hands. He seemed to have a good foot on her.

"When did they get together?" I asked Jordan.

"I don't know, but they look kind of cute together." She admitted.

"Well, it's good to see that someone's happy." I commented. I couldn't help but wonder if everyone in the club was going to date. I know that Lexi and Thomas were dating and I think that Dean and Craig might have been, but I don't know why we were all dating within the Glee club. There were plenty of other people available.

I then realized that it was impossible for me to avoid Marissa. I couldn't just skip Gym. Maybe I could just not look at her.

"So are you just not going to talk to me?" She asked me.

"It was a mistake, Marissa." I told her.

"No it wasn't." Marissa argued. "You wouldn't have done it if you didn't feel something for me too."

"Maybe I do have feelings for you, but I can't be with you." I told her. "I have a boyfriend. I have a boyfriend that I want to be with, Marissa."

"You're such a coward." Marissa told me. "Are you afraid to be with me?"

_Welcome to the planet, welcome to existence  
Everyone's here, everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now, everybody waits for you now  
What happens next, what happens next _

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
Like today never happened, today never happened before_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell, maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself, where you gonna go, where you gonna go  
Salvation is here _

_I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move, I dare you to move  
Like today never happened, today never happened  
Today never happened, today never happened before _

"What do you want me to do, Marissa?" I asked her. "Do you want me to just break up with Edmund and be with you?"

"We can go out in secret. You don't even have to break up with him." She proposed. "Are you free tonight?"

"What do you want me to do?" I questioned with a sigh.

"A movie." She replied. "That's all I want."

"I can't believe that I'm doing this." I declared.

When we got to Glee, I noticed that Edmund was wanting to sing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down, do you ever feel out of place  
Like somehow you just don't belong and no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away, do you lock yourself in your room  
With the radio on turned up so loud that no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright  
You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life_

_No one ever lies straight to your face and no one ever stabs you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted, you never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down to feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down and no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like, welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life, welcome to my life_

Wow that was a heavy song. I wonder if that was from the stress that he felt about his parents. I felt so bad for doing this to him, but I don't think that there was any way that I could undo it. I knew it would be impossible for me to keep this a secret forever, but I wanted to try to do this for now.

I decided that we would have dinner together. It was going to be okay. There had to be some way to make this work. I don't know if I could be in two relationships at the same time. All I know right now is that this has a chance to go horribly wrong.

"So if your parents hate you so much, why haven't you just left yet?" I asked him. "Did you not have anyone else that you could stay with?"

"No, I didn't." He replied. He went into this story and I tried to pay attention but my thoughts kept drifting to Marissa. I felt really bad. I wanted to be with him, so why couldn't I do this?

I went to the bathroom and began to sing as a song to myself as I retouched my makeup. I think I actually wanted to look prettier for Marissa than I was right now.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree,  
I picked the ripest one I still got the seed _

_You said move on where do I go  
I guess second best is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
I wish I was looking into your eyes, eyes _

_You're the best and I do regret how I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned I touched and I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him I am thinking you  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
I wish I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes  
I want you all through and bust in the door and take me away  
Oh no more mistakes cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay _

He took me home and I knew that I needed to get going once again. I went to the movie theatre to meet with Marissa. She gave me a kiss as soon as she saw me. I kissed her back.

"So how was dinner?" She asked me.

"Marissa, I feel really bad about this." I explained. "I don't like doing this."

"Just give me tonight and don't think about it too much." She suggested.

We ended up seeing this vampire movie starring Shiloh Jolie-Pitt and Suri Cruise. I know that their dads made a vampire movie together in the 90s. That probably made some people feel really old. It was really good, even if it was a lesbian movie. Actually those happen become quite popular in recent years when people figured out gay romantic comedies were better written.

All in all, I had a good time. I still needed to talk to Jordan about it. I told Marissa that I was going to tell her.

"I can't believe that you're dating two people at once." Jordan declared. "I don't know what's crazier: that or me being pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Lexi asked, having walked up behind her. This was not good. "I can't believe that you didn't tell me. I thought that I was your friend. Does Coach Abrams know?"

"Lexi, please you can't tell anyone." Jordan begged.

"I won't tell anyone, but I want you to quit the cheerleading squad and never speak to us again." Lexi bargained. She did look like she would tell if Jordan didn't.

"Okay." Jordan agreed. Well, I knew I wasn't going to be friends with Lexi any time soon.

In Glee, Dean was singing something and he was also dancing to it. He was a pretty good dancer. He didn't seem to be classically trained like me or Edmund, but that didn't mean that he wasn't good. There's more than one kind of dance.

_Want to but I can't help it, I love the way it feels  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't it  
I tell myself I'll stop every day knowing that I won't_

_I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it _

_And I know this much is true baby you have become my addiction  
I'm so strung out on you, I can barely move but I like it  
And it's all because of you, and it's all because of you  
And it's all because of you, and it's all because  
Never get enough you're the sweetest drug _

_Aint no doubt, so strung out  
Aint no doubt so strung out  
Only you, only you _

_Because of you, and it's all because of you  
Never get enough you're the sweetest drug  
You're the sweetest drug _

Dean then walked over to Craig and gave him a kiss. I guess they were together. I was happy for them.

That night, I was watching the news with my mom. It wasn't something that we did often, but it was a good way to figure out what was going on around the community. I did know that a congressional candidate was supposed to be announcing his bid for Congress tonight. I saw a dark haired man in his early thirties.

"Good evening, everyone, my name is Noah Puckerman and I'm announcing my candidacy for your local congressional seat." He declared. "I will be stopping McKinley High next Tuesday to meet with some of the voters. I hope you can be there."

I noticed that Mom looked stunned when she saw him. It was like she knew him or something.

"Mom, do you know him? Why are you looking at him like that?" I asked her.

"No reason." She lied as she quickly turned off the TV.

"Mom, how do you know Noah Puckerman?" I demanded.

"The last time he was here, while he was still a student, we had a brief affair that no one knew about." She explained. Okay, that was a bad thing and hopefully the competition wouldn't ind out about it. "And also Noah Puckerman is your father."

So Beth knows that Puck is her father now, and he's also running for Congress. How is Beth going to process it when she realizes that Shelby had sex with him. Also she's started to date both Edmund and Marissa. The songs are "Love Song" by Sara Bareilles, "Dare You to Move" by Switchfoot, "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan, "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry, and "Because of You" by Ne-Yo. Please don't forget to review


	9. I Wanna Rock

I was a bit shocked by that. My father was a congressional candidate that just happened to be coming to our school. What were the odds of that? I then realized just what she had said before that.

"Wait, you slept with my dad?" I asked in horror. I was extremely grossed out.

"He was helping me take care of you and gradually we began to fall for each other." Mom explained. "It didn't last long because I didn't want anyone to find out about it."

"So if Noah is my father then who is my mother?" I asked her. She was silent.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." She declared. "You should probably go to bed."

So I know that she definitely knew who my mother was. I always thought that I was just a baby put in some sort of adoption program or something. Maybe I could talk to him to see if he would tell me anything.

I guess right now it would be best for me to go to bed. Now I had two things that I needed to think about. I had to figure out how I could keep up my two relationships and also how I was gonna figure out who my mother was. I changed into my nightgown and got into bed.

In the morning, I woke up and went to pick up Jordan. I had noticed that she appeared to be gaining weight. Her purple didn't seem to fit the way that it used to anymore.

"You're going to need some new clothes soon." I told her.

"I know but I haven't even told my mom yet." She explained. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell her. I can't believe that Lexi made me quit the cheerleading squad. I thought she was my friend."

"Well she does have a point." I told her. "You can't cheer if you're pregnant."

"But she didn't have to cut me off like that." She pointed out. "Just because I can't cheer anymore doesn't mean that we can't be friends. Can we change the subject?"

"I found out who my father is." I explained.

"Who is he?" She asked me curiously.

"Noah Puckerman. He's running for Congress." I explained as we pulled into the parking lot. "Even weirder, he's supposed to be stopping by the school to campaign today. I don't know if I should talk to him."

"I think it would be great if you talked to him." Jordan stated. "So how are your other issues going?"

"I don't know how I'm going to continue to be able to date both of them." I responded. "I really like Marissa. She makes me feel so good."

"I didn't need that information." Jordan replied as we walked into school.

"I didn't mean like that." I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Well don't you think that this is kind of unfair to Edmund?" She asked me. "I mean he wants to be with you and you're not being honest with him."

"I need some more time to figure this out." I said before we walked into the choir room. I noticed that Kayleigh seemed to be there with Whiskey. She was singing to him.

_Sneaking out, pick me up on a Friday night  
We don't know where to go but we'll be alright  
You're here, you're mine, your foot on drive, nothing could kill this vibe_

_Breaking in through the fence to the old arcade  
Favorite game always the same play the night away  
You're here, you're mine, you're by my side till we run outta time _

_Doesn't matter where we go we could run away as long as we're together it's okay  
But I'm still awake and baby nothing's changing _

_Everybody says we're so messed up  
But nobody knows I'm so in love with you and all you do  
All the matter really matters that when we are together my heart's on fire  
Breathing in the wind, you take me higher  
And I'm never coming down  
I really hope you stick around _

_Every night lie awake, you're stuck on my mind  
I really hope that you think about me all the time  
I never want to let you go, no _

_Everybody says we're so messed up  
But nobody knows I'm so in love with you and all you do  
All the matter really matters that when we are together my heart's on fire  
Breathing in the wind, you take me higher  
And I'm never coming down  
I really hope you stick around  
I really hope you stick around _

The two of them kissed before more people began to file in. Mom came in not that long after that.

"Okay, so before I announced this week's theme. I want to say that there will be a surprise guest at this afternoon's rehearsal, so don't miss it." She told us. "Now this week is our last week before Sectionals. I'll have the set list up on Friday. This week's theme will be Rock."

That was a pretty broad theme. I'm sure that I could find something to put my current emotions into. I would have to figure out what those emotions are first, though.

During school that day, we had an assembly. I guess since this is where he went to high school, this is where Noah decided to do this, but it might make sense to be around voters. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he seemed to be pretty chummy with Principal Anderson.

He basically gave this speech about how he was a big supporter of the arts because the arts helped him when he was in high school. I wonder how many of these people knew that he knocked up an undetermined girl. I don't think I can fault him for giving me away. Raising a baby in high school probably isn't as hard as they say, but it still makes it a lot harder to have a social life and it could have been my mom's decision.

I was surprised however when he showed up in our Glee club rehearsal.

"What's Mr. Politician doing here?" Jaque asked.

"I'm here because I was in Glee Club when I was your age." He explained. "I was hoping that I could talk to you guys, because I dealt with my share of problems too."

"What qualifies you to be here?" Lexi questioned. "Can you sing?"

He smiled and took the floor.

_You call to me and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone ask for more  
And our time apart like knives in my heart  
How could anyone ask for more_

_But there's a pill God knows I haven't found it yet  
I'm dying to, God I'm trying to _

_Trying not to love you only goes so far  
Trying not to need you is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining down here on the floor  
I just keep on trying I don't know what for  
Cause trying not to love you only makes me love you more_

_So I sit here divided just talking to myself  
Was it something that I did was there somebody else  
And a voice from behind me is fighting back tears  
Sat right down beside me whispered right in my ear  
Said I've been dying to tell you_

"_Trying not to love you only went so far  
Trying not to need is tearing apart  
Now I see the silver lining and what we're fighting for  
And if we just keep on trying, we could be much more  
Cause trying not to love you, yeah trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more, only makes me love you more"_

So my dad was a good singer. That was an interesting piece of information. I couldn't help but wonder if my mom sang to.

"Excuse me, I hate to interrupt, but are you related to Jake Puckerman by any chance?" Thomas asked.

"He's my younger half-brother." Noah answered. "I take it you're a fan of his music."

"Yes." Thomas declared with a blush.

"Then how about you sing his biggest hit?" Noah suggested as Thomas took the floor. "You know he started out in Glee too."

_It's been a while since I saw your face maybe it's helped me move on  
But I met a girl not a day too late and of her I'm awfully fond  
And I hope my remedies don't go as I try to try to let you go  
Cause it's awkward oh so hard to see the similarities_

_She's got your hair and she's got your eyes  
She's got exact same horoscope sign  
She may be pretty, she's something new  
But that means nothing she aint you_

_She's got your hair and she's got your eyes  
She's got your 90s sweatshirt style  
She may be pretty she's something new  
But that means nothing _

_She's got your hair and she's got your eyes  
She's got exact same horoscope sign  
She may be pretty, she's something new  
But that means nothing she aint you  
She aint you, she aint you _

We all clapped as he finished that. That was an awesome song that he wrote about her divorce from Marley Rose. It was too bad he was never able to follow it up with a second hit.

After rehearsal was done, Mom signaled for me to stay behind.

"Noah, this is Beth, you're daughter." Mom introduced.

"It's nice to see you all grown up." He said to me I awkwardly gave him a hug. "The last time was just after Finn had died. You were almost 3."

"Why didn't you want to stay in my life?" I asked him.

"I needed to find myself." Noah answered. "I was confused because my best friend had just died and then I joined the Air Force."

"Who is my mother?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you that right now." He declared. I'm guessing Mom told him not to. I sighed. "It doesn't matter who your biological mom is. Shelby is your mother."

"I just want to meet her." I explained. "I love you Mom, but I really want to know more about my biological parents."

"Well, I can tell you whatever you want to know about me." He offered. "Do you want to get dinner by any chance?"

"Sure." I answered.

So that night, the three of us went to Koehler's. I noticed Kayleigh was at the counter once again, so I decided to talk to her while I had Mom order me a milk.

"Hey." I greeted her. "So you're dating Whiskey."

"Yeah, even though I feel like he's getting too close. I haven't been in many relationships." She answered.

"Well part of being in a relationship is getting to know someone." I pointed out.

"Well I'm not someone who really likes to open up to people." She declared. That made it kind of interesting that she was telling me. "You'd better go to your table. Your mom's probably waiting."

I headed to the table, disappointed that she didn't want to talk to me. He told me quite a few things about how he wasn't a very good guy in high school. He did a lot of stupid things and dated a lot of girls, including my sister briefly.

I decided to meet up with Marissa after dinner. I still didn't know how to talk about bisexuality to my mom. I don't think she would have a problem with it, but I still didn't know what to say about it.

"So is there anything that you wanted to tell me about yourself?" I asked her.

"How about you tell me something first?" She responded.

"I met my dad today." I told her. "Noah Puckerman is my dad. I guess I should be proud that he could go to congress. I still want to know who my mom is though."

"Well maybe there's a reason they don't want you to know, like she's in prison or something?" She opined.

"I still want you to tell me something." I stated.

"Okay, this isn't easy for me to say." Marissa declared before she took a deep breath. "I came out at my old school. At first everything went well, but then I was at a party and this guy got me drunk and he…"

"He what?" I asked, afraid of what she was going to say next.

"He raped me." She explained with tears in her eyes. "There wasn't any evidence and I didn't think that anyone would believe me. I haven't told anyone about this."

_When the days are cold and the cards all fold  
And the saints we see are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all and the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed, we are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make, I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul, I need to let you go  
Your eyes they shine so bright, I wanna save that light  
I can't escape this now, unless you show me how_

_When you feel my ear, look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close, it's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide_

I hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss. I knew that couldn't have been easy for her to tell me and I was glad that she did.

"I don't even know his name." She added.

"Well it's not going to happen again." I promised.

The next day after school, I went to find Jordan and noticed that she was talking to Edmund about something.

"What was that about?" I asked once she was done.

"I was just telling him that he should ask you to the winter formal." She declared. "Are you sure that you want to do this. I can tell her on my own."

"Yes, I'm your friend and I'll help you with this." I stated.

We went to Jordan's house and as she said, her mom was home. Her mom was a woman of about average height with long brown hair.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." She said slowly. "I can probably just show even."

Jordan lifted her and her mother saw her baby bump.

"I'm pregnant." She added. Her mother just walked over and hugged her.

The next day, we went to Glee Club and I couldn't help but overhear Kayleigh telling Whiskey to stay away from her. I didn't know what was going on there. I prepared to sing my song. I knew I needed to break up with Edmund soon, but I couldn't yet.

_I'm not strong enough to stay away, can't run from you I just run back to you  
Like a moth I'm drawn into your flame, say my name but it's not the same  
You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride  
My soul surrenders and you bring my heart to its knees_

_And it's killing me when you're away and I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
I'm so confused so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong and I know it's right And even if I try to win the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind and I'm not strong enough to stay away_

_There's nothing I can do, my heart is chained to you  
And I can't get free, look what this love does to me _

_And it's killing me when you're away and I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
I'm so confused so hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong and I know it's right And even if I try to win the fight,  
My heart would overrule my mind and I'm not strong enough to stay away  
Not strong enough, strong enough, not strong enough, strong enough to stay away  
Not strong enough, strong enough I'm not strong enough to stay away_

As we were leaving school, I noticed a cop car out front…and then I noticed Kayleigh was inside of it.

So Kayleigh is in trouble, what will this mean of the Glee Club's chances at Sectionals? Also we learn a bit about Marissa's past and Jordan told her mom she's pregnant. The songs in this chapter are "Stick Around" by Watercolor, "Trying Not to Love You" by Nickelback, "She Aint You" by New Hollow, "Demons" by Imagine Dragons, and "Not Strong Enough" by Apocalyptica and Brent Smith. Please don't forget to review.


	10. Turning Tide

Sectionals was just days away and I think we were ready. I saw that Mom was writing out the set list, but she wouldn't let me see it. I didn't know if I was going to have a solo or not. I would be okay if I didn't since Glee Club was not all about me. There was just one problem. We weren't sure if we were going to have enough members. Kayleigh wasn't being charged with anything, but it was looking like she was going to be suspended. Apparently she had punched a cheerleader who wasn't Lexi or something.

When Jordan and I got to school, we couldn't help but notice that Kayleigh was there.

"So it looks like you're not suspended." I replied.

"No, I'm suspended, but I am allowed to appeal the suspension, which means that I can go to school until the board makes a decision." She explained. "It's like what ARod did."

ARod, also known as Alex Rodriguez was a former baseball that had been caught doing steroids in the 2013 season. He appealed his suspension and got to play for the rest of the season, but was suspended the following year and then his arm exploded, causing it to be amputated.

"Well I guess that's good news." I declared. "How long are you suspended?"

"Two weeks if I see a social worker." Kayleigh answered. "I gotta go."

We walked into the choir room. Everyone had gathered as mom was preparing to announce the set list for Sectionals. Before she could say anything, Lexi stood up on her chair.

"So as you may know, one of members is pregnant." Lexi declared as Jordan blushed. I held her hand tightly. "I know that you all may be interested in who the father of said baby is. You see it happened the night of my party. It took me a while to piece it together, but the father is Mr. Edmund Sawyer."

I then felt a rage building up inside of me.

"WHAT?" I asked my best friend after I stood up and let go of her hand. "You slept with my boyfriend? How could you do this to me?"

"I was drunk. I didn't mean to." Jordan responded as she also stood up. That didn't help me out at all. "You went home."

"That doesn't mean that you had the right to sleep with him." I responded.

"Girls, you need to calm down." Edmund replied as he stood between us like we were about to get physical. Did people really think that I would hit a pregnant girl?

"I'm surprised that you even care since you've been sleeping with Marissa for the past few weeks." Jordan remarked. I blushed and I saw Marissa do the same.

"Is this true?" Edmund asked me as he looked me in the eye.

"I don't know what to say." I remarked.

"QUIET!" My mom interrupted. "Okay, so there may be a lot of tension in this room from kept secrets, but no one is leaving here. We are going to Sectionals tomorrow and all of you are going to be competing. I have our set list. So, everyone sit down and listen!"

So she really knew how to take control of a situation. We all put our butts in our chairs. I knew that this would continue when we got out of here, or it wouldn't. I knew that my friendship with Jordan was over and now I was only in one relationship.

"Now, the set list will consist of Christina Aguilera's 'Fighter', 'Clarity' by Zedd and 'Sing' by My Chemical Romance." Mom explained. "Beth, I need to talk to you and Marissa. Everyone else is free to go."

I blushed nervously as the room cleared out. I couldn't help but wonder if I was in trouble. Has any parent ever punished their child for cheating on someone?

"I have to say that I'm disappointed that I had to hear about this from someone else." She said to me. "So are you a lesbian or bisexual?"

"Bisexual." I answered. "Marissa's a lesbian."

"Look, I'm sorry, but I think I love your daughter, Ms. Corcoran." Marissa explained to me. "It just happened."

"This actually isn't the reason that I called you here." Mom declared. "Marissa, do you know 'Fighter'?"

"Yes, I love that song." Marissa answered.

"Well loving a song isn't going to be good enough." Mom explained. "You have to be able to connect to it. Christina Aguilera had a tough life growing up and if you can feel the passion of the song, you'll be singing it at Sectionals."

"Did you want me to sing something too?" I questioned.

"Yes, I wanted you to sing 'Clarity'." She replied. "I think that what you're doing right now is a perfect preparation for it. It's about how the person you love is the only thing that makes sense in the world. Neither of these songs is easy to sing, but I think that you two can handle these."

"We won't let you down." I told her.

Marissa and I walked out of the room and I reached to grab her hand.

"Just because everyone in Glee Club knows doesn't mean that I want the whole school to know." She told me.

After school, I went to see Jordan. I needed to talk to her because we didn't get a chance to finish. I didn't even want to talk to Edmund

"Seriously, how could you do this?" I asked.

"I told you that I didn't mean to." She explained. "I don't know what was going through my mind then. I don't even remember doing it. I woke up and I was naked beside him."

"I think I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone." I said to her.

_Loving you isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things that I feel  
If I could, maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I when you won't take it from me_

_You can go your own way (go your own way)  
You can call it another lonely day  
You can go your own way (go your own way)_

**Tell me why everything turned around  
Packing up shacking up's all you wanna do  
If I could baby I'd give you my world  
Open up everything's waiting for you**

_**You can go your own way (**__go your own way__**)  
You can call it another lonely day (**_**another lonely day**_**)  
You can go your own way (**__go your own way__**)  
You can call it another lonely day (**_**another lonely day)  
**_**You can go your own way**_

"Can you still give me a ride home?" She asked me. I guess I could do that.

"You'll have to get someone else to do it after this." I explained.

That night, I had Marissa over because she wanted to practice her song with me. Mom told me that I had to leave the door open.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yes." She stated before she began to sing. Okay, she began to speak first.

After all you put me through, you'd think I'd despise you  
But in the end, I wanted to thank you, cause you made me that much stronger

_Well I thought I knew you, thinking that you were true  
Guess I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up because I've had enough  
You were there by my side, always down for the ride  
But your joyride just came down in flames cause your greed sold me out of shame _

_After all of the stealing and cheating,  
You'd probably think that I hold resentment for you But uh-uh, oh no, you're wrong  
Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through so I wanna say thank you _

_Cause it makes me that much stronger, makes work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I knew turn out to be just so cruel  
Could only see the good in you, pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies disguise yourself by living in denial  
But in the end you will see you won't stop me_

_I am a fighter and I aint gonna stop  
There is no turning back, I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger, makes work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser, so thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter, so thanks for making me a fighter_

_Thought I would forget, but I remember, Yes I remember, I remember  
Thought I would forget, but I remember, Yes I remember, I remember_

"You need to stand up to him." I told her. "Tell him that you're not gonna take it or anymore, or tell your mom to divorce him."

"I don't know if I can do that." Marissa replied.

"If you want to believe that you're a fighter, then you need to act like one." I told her as she took out her phone.

"Mom, I know that you probably can't talk, but there's something that I need to say to you." She replied. "Dad has been abusing me ever since I told him that I was gay. I don't think he's gonna change and I want you to know that I don't want to go home to him."

I then realized that I needed to explain to my mom that Marissa was going to be staying with us for a little while possibly. She was basically demanding that her father left her mom. She was a fighter.

On the day of the competition, I found out that Thomas had dumped Lexi for her stunt in the choir room. I guess that wasn't much of a surprise because it was a bitch move, even if it was the truth. Yes, I could be just as mad at Lexi as I was at Edmund and Jordan. We were in the audience, watching as Lima Catholic School and their singer Tyler Kim began to sing.

_Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy  
Well gotta know the enemy wa-hey  
Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy  
Well gotta know the enemy wa-hey  
Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy  
Well gotta know the enemy wa-hey _

_Violence is an energy, against the enemy  
Well violence is an energy, wa-hey  
Bringing on the fury, the choir infantry  
Revolt against the honor to obey  
Overthrow the effigy, the vast majority  
Well burning down the foreman of control  
Silence is an enemy, against your urgency  
So rally up the demons of your soul _

_Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy  
Well gotta know the enemy wa-hey  
Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy  
Well gotta know the enemy wa-hey  
Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy  
Well gotta know the enemy wa-hey _

_Insurgency will arise, when the blood's been sacrificed  
Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes_

_Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy  
Well gotta know the enemy wa-hey  
Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy  
Well gotta know the enemy wa-hey  
Do you know the enemy, do you know your enemy  
Well gotta know the enemy wa-hey _

I was pretty sure that I knew our enemy now. They were kind of punkish, I don't if our judges: Sports agent Dave Karofsky, Marijuana activist Brett Buttowski, or dentist Dr. Sebastian Smythe would like it.

After the Unitards performed, we were up. All of the girls were wearing purple dresses with sequined bodices, spaghetti straps, blue underskirts and matching sashes and the guys were wearing blue shirts with purple ties and black slacks. Marissa performed first and the crowd cheered for her. She really sold that performance as I noticed that her mom was in the audience. I then took the stage for my solo.

_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fine and I don't know why_

_If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If all love's insanity why are you my clarity  
If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If all love is tragedy why are you my clarity_

_Why are you my clarity  
Why are you my remedy  
Why are you my clarity  
Why are you my remedy_

_If all love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If all love's insanity why are you my clarity_

We then all took the stage. Lexi and Liam were going to be singing the leads on this song.

_Sing it out, boy you got to see what tomorrow brings  
_**Sing it out girl you got be what tomorrow needs  
**_For every time that they want to count you out  
_**And use your voice every single time you open up your mouth**

_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you're losing sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**_

_**Cleaned up corporation progress, dying in the process  
Children that can talk about living on the railways, people moving sideways  
Sell it to your last days, buy yourself the motivation, generation nothing  
Nothing but a dead scene, product of a white dream I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer I refuse to answer, talk about the process and the ones who wanna get away  
Keep running**_

_**Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you're losing sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts  
Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world**_

That really brought the house the down. Now all we had to do was wait for the judge to come to a decision. I think that we did well enough to win.

"Okay, we've come to a decision." Mr. Karofsky declared. "The winner is the Silver Stars from McKinley High."

So now we had accomplished our first goal and won Sectionals. We still had a lot of problems to deal with and we might need to resolve them if we were going to go farther, but for now things were good.

So there was a lot of drama in this chapter, from Jordan's baby's paternity to Beth and Edmund's breakup to Marissa ditching her abusive father. There's also a cameo by Tyler Kim, made by Hell Devil 13, singing "Know Your Enemy" by Green Day. Also more character cameos. Please don't forget to review.


	11. Boys and Girls

Winter break was over and I walked back into school with Marissa. I haven't really talked to Jordan or Edmund since Sectionals. I knew that we were no friends. I was happy with Marissa. It was time to move forward and realize that I was no longer friends with my best friend anymore. Still, I didn't feel good when I saw her walk down the hall with her growing baby bump.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked me. "Do you wanna talk to her? It's been two weeks."

"What she did was really bad, though." I pointed out. "She slept with my boyfriend."

"You kind of cheated on him too." Marissa countered. "I'm not saying that I had a problem with it, but you're not exactly innocent here. Not to mention, you did it consciously."

"So how does it feel living with just your mom now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We can talk about that later. You need to fix things with Jordan because I can tell that you're miserable." She told me. "How about we go to the choir room?"

"Rehearsal doesn't start for 15 more minutes." I pointed out, but she was already dragging me there. She stood in front of the piano. "What song am I supposed to sing?"

"This one." Marissa declared as she began to play the piano.

_Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right there empty for days  
She told me in the morning she don't feel the same about us in her bones  
It seems to me that when I die these words will be written on my stone_

_And I'll be gone, gone tonight the ground beneath my feet is open wide  
The way that I've been holding on too tight with nothing in between_

_The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend a lot until she's broke inside  
The story of my life _

_And I'll be waiting for this time to come around  
But running after you is like chasing the clouds _

_The story of my life I take her home  
I drive all night to keep her warm and time is frozen  
The story of my life I give her hope  
I spend a lot until she's broke inside  
The story of my life  
The story of my life  
The story of my life _

It was at that moment that Jordan walked into the room. We were going to be down this week because Kayleigh was suspended. Her appeal brought it down to one week.

"I'll give you two a minute." Marissa stated as she walked out of the room.

"Hey." She said to me nervously.

"Hey." I reciprocated awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I had no right to sleep with your boyfriend, even though I didn't even really know about it until after I had."

"I don't know if I could even call him my boyfriend at that point." I admitted. "Maybe I never even had the right to be mad at you because I was cheating on him."

"Can we please be friends again?" Jordan requested. I looked at her in her pink maternity dress. I bet that was something that her mom bought her.

"We can be friends." I told her before I gave her a hug. It was at that moment that Mom and everyone else walked into the room. I sat down between her and Marissa, holding the latter's hand.

"Okay, so this week, we will be performing songs by boybands and girl groups as we prepare for Regionals." Mom explained. "We will be up against Crawford Country in Westerville, and Zeigler Prep School in Cincinnati."

After we got out of rehearsal, we went to class. I couldn't help but wonder what song I was going to sing this week. I had already sung a boyband song. I was just glad that I was friends with Jordan again.

After school, I couldn't help but notice a girl wearing a school uniform. She had long black hair and seemed to be looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked her.

"Yes, you're the Beth Corcoran of the Silver Stars, aren't you?" She asked. I nodded. "My name is Shiloh Morgan from Crawford Country Day. I'd like to extend an invitation for all of the girls in your Glee club to come see us perform at our school."

"Why just the girls?" I asked.

"Because there are no boys allowed in our choir room." She declared with a giggle. I didn't see what was so funny.

I told my mom about it and she said that we could go to Westerville to check out the competition. That led to me, Lexi, Jordan, Jaque, and Marissa walking into the school.

"Greetings, ladies." Shiloh told us. "Thanks for coming. Now change into these."

She handed each of us a bag containing what looked like uniforms.

"Why would we wear these?" Jaque asked.

"Because if you want to see us perform, you'll abide by school rules." Shiloh explained as she batted her eyelashes. "I bet you'll all look great in them."

We then went to the bathroom and put on a uniform consisting of a white blouse, blue blazer, red tie, blue skirt and long blue socks.

"I feel ridiculous like this." Lexi stated as I couldn't help but notice that my socks were itchy.

"Let's just get this over with." I declared as we walked to the choir room.

"I knew it! You all look so sexy in them." Shiloh replied as she walked over, stroking Jaque's cheek. I saw her blush.

"Are you going to sing or not?" Lexi asked impatiently. With that the girls got together and began to sing.

**Give it your all girl, give it all you got  
You can take your chance and take your best shot**

_You're pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way  
Keep pulling till it says what you wanna say  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies, but he'd still be my baby  
I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him  
Instinctively I know what you're thinking  
You'll be giving him an open invitation, but my baby won't be taken in _

_You can pout your cherry lips, try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes, he aint got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got, he loves me, he loves u not  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got, he loves me, he loves u not _

_Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
Give it your all girl give it all you got  
You can take a chance give it your best shot  
Say what you want girl, do what you do  
He's never gonna make it with you_

_You can pout your cherry lips, try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flirt your pretty eyes, he aint got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants  
He's into what he's got, he loves me, he loves u not  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
He's into what he's got, he loves me, he loves u not _

We decided to clap. They did have good synchronization and their harmonies were very good. They were very good.

"Can we get out of here now?" Lexi asked impatiently. "I can't wait to get out of this stupid uniform and back into my own clothes."

"What's stopping you?" Shiloh asked her "Go ahead and get changed."

"I'm not gonna change in the middle of the room." Lexi stated with a bright blush on her face. Well, this girl was manipulating us.

"Why not? We're all girls here." Shiloh responded, giggling once more.

"We should probably go." I remarked. I know that this girl was trying to make us uncomfortable.

"You can keep the uniforms if you want." Shiloh told us. "Who knows if you might need them for later?"

So that's why she was trying to do. She was trying to get us to leave McKinley. She was trying to seduce us away from our Glee Club, literally. We got out of the room quickly. I had Marissa and Jordan in my car, and Jaque and Lexi took their own cars.

"You know you did look really hot dressed like that." Marissa declared.

"Thanks so did you." I replied.

"Can you two please not flirt with each other while I'm in the backseat?" Jordan asked.

When we got to school the next day, we realized that the guys had formed their own boyband in our absence. They were definitely an interested group, I'd give them that. They also had a number prepared.

_Baby you're not the only one _

_I see the things he does to you, all of the pain he puts you through  
And I see what's really going on, staying out at night while you're by the phone  
Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned, even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me, see I would give you love, the kind of love that you only dreamed of_

_Baby you're not the only one  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love  
And I know that you've hurt in the past  
But if you want it here's my heart, no strings attached_

_Take it from me, it's a lesson to be learned, even the good guys get burned  
Take it from me, see I would give you love, the kind of love that you only dreamed of  
So won't you take a chance with me _

_If you take a chance with me, I'll be everything you need  
Because it's our destiny _

_Baby you're not the only one  
You don't have to be afraid to fall in love  
And I know that you've hurt in the past  
But if you want it here's my heart, no strings attached_

"That was great, Guys." Mom told them. "I wanted to say that yesterday while you were away, I decided that this would be a group assignment. I want the five of you to perform a song together tomorrow."

So now we would have to work together, even though no one really liked Lexi. This was going to be fun.

We met in the auditorium after rehearsal. We would have to come up with something fast.

"I think we should probably do something by a girl group." Jordan suggested.

"Thanks for the helpful advice, Prego." Lexi quipped.

"You need to stop being such a bitch to everyone." Marissa snapped. "I don't know what your problem is, but we are supposed to be teammates here. We should be better bonded."

"What song are we going to perform?" I asked thinking we should just be focused on everything.

"Maybe we could perform something by Little Mix?" Jaque suggested. "I mean we're kind of a little mix."

"Why do you look so nervous?" Jordan asked our shortest member.

"That girl gave me her number." Jaque explained. "She's been sending me a lot of flirty texts."

"But aren't you dating Thomas?" Lexi questioned somewhat bitterly.

"I went out with him, but I wouldn't say that we're dating." Jaque answered. "We really need to come up with a song."

The next we were in the auditorium dressed in matching pastel dresses, each of a different color.

_You ask me why I change the color of my hair yeah  
You ask me why I need 32 pairs of shoes to wear  
You seem to ask me I got a lot of things, it's just a chick thing you oughta let it go  
And try to understand but you don't have a clue _

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what we do _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah why should I change  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I'm having too much fun  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah to you it's confusing, to me it's nothing new  
That's what girls do _

_That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions, push all your buttons it's true  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do  
That's what girls do, girls_

_You asked me why I change the color of my hair yeah _

Okay, I have to admit that was fun. I also knew that I didn't trust those girls from Crawford.

"Ms. Corcoran, I have a song that I'd like to sing." Edmund announced. He came onto the stage and stood in front of Jordan. "I just wanted you to say that I want to be there for my baby, whether we're together or not. I want to treat them better than my parents ever did me. This may seem a bit strange."

At that moment, I think he was singing to her belly. He was singing to the baby.

_When the visions around you bring tears to your eyes  
When all that's around you are secrets and lies  
I'll be your strength, I'll give you hope, keeping your faith when it's gone  
The one you should call was standing here all along _

_And I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This is promise you, this I promise you _

_Over and over I fall when I hear you call  
Without you in my life baby I just wouldn't be living at all _

_And I will take I will take you in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This is promise you baby  
Just close your eyes, each loving day  
I know this feeling won't go away  
Every word I say is true  
This is I promise you  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you, oh I promise you_

So we have our antagonist for the second half of the story. It's Shiloh Morgan played by Grace Phipps, created by Purpleshampoo. Also Jordan and Beth are friends again. The songs in this chapter are "The Story of My Life" by One Direction, "He Loves U Not" by Dream, "No Strings Attached" and "This I Promise You" by *Nsync and "That's What Girls Do" by No Secrets. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Breakaway

We sat in the Glee Club as my mom began to speak. Kayleigh was now back, and she had a woman with light brown hair with her.

"Okay, I have some announcements for you." She stated. "For starters, I'd like to welcome Kayleigh back. This is Sugar Hart, her social worker who is going to be following her around at school for the next week."

At that point, we all looked at Sugar, who waved. I have to say that I've never met anyone named Sugar before.

"The second announcement is this summer we will be having a musical, which will be _Teen Beach Movie_." She replied. I liked that movie. I thought it was pretty funny. "And finally this week, we will be not only be covering a single artist, but a single album. Kelly Clarkson's _Breakaway _was not only about her recovering from a bad breakup, but also dealing with a long of pressure from her record label. Things eventually got better between them, but the album remains one of the best-selling of the late 00s. Does anyone have anything that they want to sing? It can be any track from the album whether it was a single or not."

Kayleigh walked to the center of the room.

"I just want to say before I start this that I have a tendency to push people away and I'm trying to work on that." She replied.

_I woke up today, woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame for the state I'm in today  
And now dying doesn't seem so cruel_

_Oh I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway, anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here_

_I hate myself for losing you _

_And oh I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew, I wish you knew  
And oh I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway, anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here  
What do you say when everything that you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't help you bring him back again  
I hate myself for loving you _

I personally think that if she wanted to get Whiskey back, she probably needs to apologize. I wonder if Sugar would be able to help him with his problems.

On the way to class, I decided to ask Jordan the million dollar question.

"So have you thought about what you're going to do after you have the baby?" I questioned.

"I don't know." Jordan replied. "What do you think I should do?"

"Well, as a child of adoption, I think that you may be better off keeping the baby." I replied. "I know that it isn't easy having a baby in high school, but I wake up every day wanting to know who my mother is. I only recently met my father. I know they say that you can give it to a loving home, but why can't you be part of that loving home?"

"I'm finding out today whether I'm having a boy or girl." She stated. "I need you to give me a ride."

"Of course." I agreed.

"You it's too bad that I can't audition for the musical. I would want to be in it." She declared.

"Well maybe I can be in it." I suggested. "I know auditions are next week."

"Well are you gonna sing a song from the album?" She questioned. "To be honest, I don't think _Breakaway _was her best album. I liked _My December_ the best."

"I've never heard of that one." I admitted.

"It really didn't sell a lot of copies and it only had one hit on it." She explained. "The songs are really good. The label hated it."

"The answer is yes, I'm gonna sing a song from it." I answered.

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down I just stare out my window  
Dreaming of a could be  
And if I end up happy I would pray _

_Trying not to reach  
But when I tried to speak out felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong, but something felt so wrong here so I'd pray I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred swinging round revolving doors,  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
But gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, break away _

_I'll spread my wings and learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change and breakaway  
Breakaway, breakaway _

"So what are we going to do with that girl from Crawford trying to steal our members?" Jordan questioned.

"Well I'm not going there and I know Marissa isn't either." I replied. "I don't think you can really transfer there in the middle of the semester."

Later in the day, I decided to get a drink from the soda machine outside. As I was rounding the corner, I couldn't help but hear a few voices. I decided to stay hidden.

"So no one knows that we're here right?" I heard Lexi ask. "You didn't tell anyone?"

She was having a secret hookup with someone. I wondered who it was.

"No, I didn't tell anyone." Liam confirmed before I heard kissing sounds from them. Well this was kind of scandalous. I did not know what I was going to do with this information. I wasn't sure if I should tell anybody. I know that I had to tell someone and I knew exactly who it would be.

"Liam and Lexi are hooking up." I said to Marissa on the way home from school.

"I don't think the bitchy head cheerleader has ever hooked up with a nerdy guy before." She responded. "So do you think that we should tell other people?"

"I don't know." I replied. "I'm pretty sure that Lexi wouldn't keep the same promise if she didn't know about us. On that same note, I think it's time for people to know about us. We've been together for a few months and I don't think anyone important will care."

"I don't know about it." She stammered.

"You stood up to your father and convinced your mom to leave him, you can't honestly be afraid of a few high school kids that might call you some stupid names." I pointed out.

"Let me think about it." She responded.

"You told me that you loved me." I declared. "Well why don't you let put know about it? I love you."

"We can talk about it in the morning." She responded.

So I waited till the morning. I really don't want to manipulate her into doing this. I could easily tell her that I would leave her if she doesn't want to, but that's not nice. She texted me to meet her in the quad, which was full of people.

"So what did you…" I started before she cut me off with a kiss. I guess that she decided that she wanted to let people know. "You know you taste awesome."

"That is the lamest come-on that I've ever heard." She replied with a laugh and smile and I smiled back at her. "But I do love you. YOU HEAR THAT EVERYONE? MY NAME IS MARISSA NELSON AND I LOVE BETH CORCORAN!"

"I'm not gonna yell." I told her.

"AND SHE LOVES ME TOO." She added. At that point, people started clapping and cheering. She then got on one knee. "Beth, will you go to Winter Formal with me?"

"Of course." I replied before I kissed her again.

We went to the Glee rehearsal from there and saw that Lexi and Liam were taking the stage.

_Is this a dream if it is please don't wake me from this high  
_**I've become comfortably numb until you opened up my eyes  
**_**To what it's like when everything's right I can't believe**_

_**You found me when no one else was looking**_

_**How did you know just where I would be  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me, you found me**_

_And I was hurting till you came along  
_**And showed me where I belong **

_**You found me when no one else was looking  
How did you know, how did you know **_

_**You found me when no one else was looking**_

_**How did you know just where I would be  
Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion  
The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad and the things in between  
You found me, you found me**_

Well if they didn't want people to know that they're together, maybe singing together isn't the best option. I do think that song sounds great as a duet, though.

That night, Marissa was working, she had a job at McDonald's, so I went home. I couldn't help but wonder what Mom was going to be making for dinner. I went upstairs and noticed that she was putting on makeup.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked in surprise. She looked really nice.

"I have a date tonight." She told me. I guess that meant that she wasn't going to make dinner.

"Who with?" I asked curiously. "Do I know him?"

"Yes, you know him." She replied. "You can use your credit card to get some pizza or you can go out if you'd like."

I decided that I might as well go to McDonalds and spend the night with my girlfriend. I smiled as I saw her at the register.

In the morning, I came across Edmund at school. I tried to walk away, but he stopped me.

"Beth, wait." He told me. I sighed and stopped. "I want to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with Jordan. If we're being honest, I was actually about to break up with you. I couldn't have been with you while I was having a baby with someone else. To me, it was a sign that we weren't meant to be. This baby was meant to be born, just like I was and I wish I could tell my parents that."

In Glee, he began to sing what I guess was a song directed at his parents.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing_

_Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you I am afraid  
Because of you  
Because of you_

I had to say that I was impressed by it. He certainly put a lot of passion into his song. He was always very good at that. He was right. We weren't meant to be and I couldn't do anything about it.

After that the one that I was supposed to be with began to sing. I knew who she was singing about here.

_Here's the thing, we started out friends  
It was cool it was pretend yeah,  
Yeah, since u been gone  
You dedicated, you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine,  
Yeah, yeah since u been gone_

_But all you ever hear me say is how I picture me with me  
That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since u been gone, I can breathe for first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get what I want  
Since u been gone_

_You had your chance, you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth, I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

_Since u been gone, I can breathe for first time  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get I get what I want  
Since u been gone I can breathe for the first  
I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you, now I get you should know that I get  
I get what I want  
Since u been gone  
Since u been gone  
Since u been gone_

You know I never did figure out who my mom went out with. I guess it wasn't that important. In the afternoon, she was making dinner and I was upstairs, about to go down. I happened to notice that her phone was ringing. I decided that I would bring it to her and I couldn't help but notice who it was: Noah. _**  
**_

So Shelby and Puck are getting back together. How is Beth going to feel about that? Also the musical will be coming up soon. The songs are "I Hate Myself for Losing You", "Breakaway", "You Found Me", "Because of You" and "Since U Been Gone" Please don't forget to review


	13. The Dating Game

I was at my audition for the play. Mom specifically told me that I would have to audition like everyone else for this. I sat down at the piano. The lessons that she made me take were paying off. I was auditioning for Mack.

_Putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack_

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

_When I don't care, I can play him a like Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair and make him bounce like a basketball  
But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes you make me nervous that I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me grow, but I cover up won't let it show  
But I cover up won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Marissa was also auditioning with me. She was auditioning for Lela.

_The power of love is a curious thing  
Make a one man weep make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
More than a feeling, that's the power of love_

_Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
Make a bad one good, make a wrong one right  
The power of love will keep you home at night_

_Don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden, it can be cruel sometimes  
But it might just save your life, that's the power of love  
That's the power of love_

As soon as we got out of the auditorium, I noticed Jordan was standing outside with a troubled look on her face.

"Can you go wait by the car for me?" I asked Marissa. She nodded and walked away so Jordan and I could have a private conversation. "What's wrong?"

"Edmund told me that he loved me." She replied. "We have been dating since the winter break to see if we could handle being parents together, and he told me that he loved me."

"What did you say?" I questioned.

"I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say." She responded. "Did he ever say it to you?"

"No." I responded. "But Marissa did declare her love for me in front of the courtyard. So yeah, we're out now."

"How do you feel? Does being in love feel good?" She asked me.

"I don't really know how to describe love. It does feel kind of awesome. The important thing that I need to tell you is my mom is dating my dad."

"Wait, what?" She questioned.

"My mom is dating my biological father." I explained. "It's really weird because he is so much younger than her. I mean she's 48 and he's 32."

"How has your quest to find out who your biological mother is?" She asked me curiously.

"It hasn't gone anywhere." I answered. "I haven't been able to find out any more information. I should probably go. I think you'll know what to say to Edmund soon. Maybe you don't love him, but I think you at least like him enough to raise a baby with him."

I then headed out to my car where Marissa was waiting. Luckily, it wasn't snowing, but it was still quite cold.

"I'm sorry." I told her as I gave her a kiss, hoping to warm her up.

"If you want to try to warm me up another way, you can, but I don't think that will work." She responded as I opened my car doors.

We drove to my house to do our homework together. I had to leave the door open, which was embarrassing. I don't know why it was a big deal if we were having sex. I guess she didn't want to walk in on it.

"So do you think your mom would want to come over for dinner sometime?" I asked as she petted my hair.

"I can talk to her." Marissa stated. "She has been working more day-shifts since the divorce. Maybe we can do that."

"It would be nice to get to see her for more than a few seconds." I added. "I can't believe that my first serious relationship ever is with a girl. I mean I wouldn't have believed this last year. I guess I just hadn't met anyone as amazing as you are."

"Well I am definitely falling for ya." She stated. "So do you think that we'll get the leads in the musical?"

"Well Mack is the only lead and Lela is a lead in the musical." I pointed out.

"I always thought it would have been better if Mack and Lela were together though." She pointed out.

"Well we gotta be with guys in this one." She explained. "I can't help but wonder who's going to be playing the guys. I guess we'll have to watch the auditions."

So the next day, we did just that. We were seated in the audience as the guys started to go through their auditions. Liam was up first. He was auditioning for Tanner.

_Girl, I've been thinking about us, and you know I aint good at this stuff  
But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest  
This might come out a little crazy, a little sideways maybe  
I don't know how it'll take me but I'll do my best_

_If you'll be my soft and sweet, I'll be your strong and steady  
You'll be my glass of wine, I'll be your shot of whiskey  
You'll be my sunny day, I'll be your shady tree  
You'll be my honeysuckle, I'll be your honeybee _

Next up was Edmund who was going to be auditioning for Brady. Well this could be a little uncomfortable, but we had already danced together in the winter recital. It wasn't ideal, but sometimes you have to work with people that you used to date. We did have chemistry, so I guess we could pull this off. I don't know if this was his ideal choice for a musical, but you have to start somewhere.

_Everybody's always talking at me  
Everybody's trying to get in my head  
I wanna listen to my own heart talking  
I need to count on myself instead_

_Did you ever lose yourself to get what you want  
Did you ever get on a ride and wanna get off  
Did you ever push away the ones you should've held close  
Did you ever let go did you ever not know_

_I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am  
I'll give it all I got, that is my plan  
Will I find what I lost, you know you can  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it  
I'm gonna make it right, that is the way  
To turn my life around today is the day  
Am I the type of guy who means what I say  
Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

We also noticed that Dean was auditioning for the role of Butchy. Butchy was just kind of a dick. He wasn't a villain, but he was a dick. It wouldn't be an easy role to play.

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war  
We keep throwing things and slamming the door  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional we stopped keeping score  
You and I get sick, yeah I know we can't do this no more_

But there you go again there you go again making me love you  
Yeah I stopped using my head using my head let it all go  
Got you stuck on my body on my body like a tattoo  
And now I'm feeling stupid feeling stupid crawling back to you

_So I crossed my heart and I hoped to die  
That I'd only stay with you one more night  
And I know I said it a million times  
That I'd only stay with you one more night_

That night, I headed to Koehler's to spy on my mom to see if she actually was dating Noah. I wasn't exactly sure how I would do that. I had brought Jordan with me.

"This seems like a bad idea." She stated. We were currently seated a table where we could see her, but she couldn't see us. I then noticed someone that I wasn't expecting to see.

"Whiskey, you work here?" I asked, noticing he was a bus boy.

"I want to spend more time with Kayleigh." He explained to us as he put his stuff down.

"Are you two back together or something?" Jordan inquired.

"Yeah, she's really progressed in overcoming her social issues." He told us. "She asked me on a date last week after her solo and she suggested that I get a job here because they needed help. So what are you two doing here?"

"Beth is spying on her mom." Jordan explained. I wished that she hadn't put it like that. I did look over and happened to notice that Mom was indeed meeting with Noah, but I couldn't tell what they were talking about. I would need to get closer. I decided to go to the bathroom since it was closer to the table they were at. I also did need to pee. After I came out of the stall, I came across another familiar face, only this wasn't a friendly one.

"Well, hello Beth Corcoran." Shiloh greeted me. She was in a very short dress. "Are you here with your girlfriend tonight?"

"No." I answered, wondering how she knew that I had a girlfriend.

"Why not? Is there trouble in paradise?" She questioned with a giggle.

"No, we're just not together tonight." I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I am on a date." She declared. "You might know her, she's in your Glee Club."

Well since I was dating Marissa and Lexi was dating Liam, Kayleigh was dating Whiskey, and Jordan was with me and dating Edmund, that only left Jaque.

"You need to leave her alone." I told her.

"You can't tell me who I can't date." She argued. "I don't know if you know, but we are going to beat you at Regionals."

"You talk a big game for someone so small." I remarked. I wasn't going to let her get under my skin.

"I need to get back to my date." She replied, not even looking at me before she walked out. That was weird. I knew I had to do something. I might have to talk to Jaque to see if I could talk some sense into her. Yes I knew that Shiloh was insanely hot, but she was also in a rival Glee Club and she would most likely try to use that to her advantage by either trying to get Jaque to leave the school or quit the Glee Club so we didn't have enough members. I should see what my mom thinks about this.

I went home from the restaurant, deciding to wait for her and leave the stuff with my dad on the backburner for right now. She got home around 9:00.

"Mom, I have something that I need to talk to you about." I declared. "I recently found out that Jaque is going out with the lead singer from Crawford Country."

"I actually went through a similar situation with this before you were born." She told me. "It was actually Rachel and Jesse. I don't know what this girl's motivations are, but we shouldn't do anything about it."

"Mom, we can't just let them date." I argued. "She might try to lure Jaque away from us."

"If it happens, we'll have to find someone else." Mom explained. "I'm not forcing any of you to be in Glee Club."

"So when are we doing the musical anyway?"

"It's going to be after Regionals." Mom explained. "Are you going to be ready if I give you the part that you want?"

"I think I have time." I responded. "I can't believe that you're being so lax with this. It's not like we can just replace someone. We only have the minimum."

"Beth, I think you need to calm down." She told me. "You should go to your room and cool off."

"We need to talk about how you're dating my dad." I replied.

"No, we don't." She declared. "I really don't like your attitude right now. If you don't want to be grounded and lose the part, you'll go to your room."

I sighed and walked away. I don't think I've been this angry since she told me that she couldn't be at my performance when I was 14. Once I was inside, I started to realize that maybe I was being a brat about it.

In the morning, I wasn't sure what to do with the knowledge that I had. I guess above else, I needed to talk to Jaque about it.

"I know that you're going out with that girl from the other team." I declared.

"Look, it's not what you think." She replied. "I can tell you right now that I'm not looking to defect and I only agreed to go out with her because she wouldn't leave me alone. We didn't kiss or anything and I'm still with Thomas. I am still dating Thomas."

Okay, that ended up being much ado about nothing. I guess I should have known better than to take her word for it. I still did need to figure out what was going on between Mom and Noah. Maybe I needed to talk to someone who knows more about this stuff. I called Rachel, but I only got her voicemail. I decided to leave her a message saying that I needed to talk to her.

Mom put up the cast list and I went over to look at it. I smiled seeing that I had got the lead. It read as.

**Beth Corcoran: Mack  
Edmund Sawyer: Brady  
Marissa Nelson: Lela  
Liam Eaton: Tanner  
Dean Martinez: Butchy  
Thomas Williams: Seacat  
Lexi Wild: Giggles  
Jaque Howard: Struts  
Jordan Clark: Aunt Antoinette  
Whiskey Hawthorne: Dr. Fusion  
Craig Tyler: Camembert  
Kayleigh Koehler: Assistant Director**

So the roles have been set, but the play won't be until after Regionals. Next chapter is the Winter Formal. The songs in this chapter are "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato, "The Power of Love" by Huey Lewis, "Honey Bee" by Blake Shelton, "Bet On It" by Zac Efron, and "One More Night" by Maroon 5. Please don't forget to review.


	14. Formal Introduction

I knew that I needed to get ready for the winter formal. Coincidentally, it was a little after Valentine's Day, so it was going to be a late Valentine's dance. I still needed to figure out the dress I was going to wear.

"So as you know, the Winter Formal is this week." Mom stated. "Principal Anderson has asked us to provide the music for the night. I think because it is so close to Valentine's, we should sing some love songs."

"Are we still going to get to dance?" Marissa asked. I know she really wanted to dance with me.

"Yes, we won't all be performing at once which will with give you guys plenty of time to dance with your dates or friends." Mom explained.

I decided that I would go dress shopping with Jordan and Lexi after school. I couldn't go with Marissa because it would ruin the surprise factor. I didn't want to see what her dress looked like before the dance and I would imagine she felt the same.

"So are you sure that I should go this dance?" Jordan asked, looking at her stomach. It was beginning to get large. She wouldn't have her baby until after Regionals,

"Yes, you need to go to the dance because it shows people that you're not afraid to go in public." Lexi answered. "Look at Beth. She's not afraid to go with a girl. So you're up first. We can find one that will fit your belly in it."

She picked out a red gown and put it on and it looked really nice on her.

"My turn." Lexi declared as she picked out a short pale pink dress with a line strap and sequins. "I look hot. Now you gotta pick something, Beth. Choose something that will make Marissa be all over you."

"I don't know if my mom would like that." I replied as I began to browse the machine. I picked a strapless mid-thigh dress that was the same shade of blue as my eyes. At that point, we stepped out to model our dresses.

"Well don't you three look gorgeous?" Shiloh asked us. She was wearing a purple floor-length gown.

"What are you doing here?" Lexi asked suspiciously.

"The same thing that you are, obviously. I'm trying on dresses." Shiloh answered.

"What game are you playing?" I asked her as I looked her over.

"Do you wanna play with me?" She asked flirtatiously. I blushed. "You know I think this crowd would love a performance. Do any of you want to join me?"

_I woke up and saw the sun today, you came by without a warning  
You put a smile on my face, I want that for every morning  
What is it I'm feeling cause I can't let it show  
If seeing is believing, then I already know_

_I'm falling fast, I hope this lasts  
I'm falling hard for you  
I say let's take a chance, take it while we can  
I know you feel it too, I'm falling fast  
I'm falling fast _

_I hope you know, I hope it lasts, I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast now we can go no holding back  
I hope you know, I hope it lasts, I'm falling hard, I'm falling fast now we can go no holding back_

_I'm falling fast, I hope this lasts  
I'm falling hard for you  
I say let's take a chance, take it while we can  
I know you feel it too, I'm falling fast  
I'm falling fast _

The few people that were in the store clapped once she was done.

"Thank you everyone, please come and see me perform at the Regional Show Choir Competition in two weeks." She responded. Well she knew what she was doing. I just wished that I did.

She then walked off and I was hit with a question suddenly.

"Is she going to be at the dance?" I asked them.

"I don't know." Jordan replied. I guess it was more of a rhetorical question because I don't know how they would answer.

After I was done shopping, I met up with Marissa. I really needed to talk to her about some things in my life.

"So now I'm pretty much positive that my mom is dating my dad." I explained.

"Well your mom deserves to be happy." Marissa pointed out. "She spent most of the last 16 years raising you and hasn't had any time for herself."

"I guess you do have a point there." I agreed. "It's just so weird that the guy that she's with is my dad."

"Well your dad is a nice guy and you should be happy that she's happy." She suggested. I supposed that it was possible that I could do that. I still didn't like it. "You know I'm really excited about the dance. I had this song that I wanted to sing to you."

"I wanted to sing to you too, but I don't think that I can wait for the dance." I responded. "This was the first song that I sang when I came to school."

_I carry the weight of you in my heavy heart  
And the wind is so icy I am numb  
I carry the weight of you heading back to start  
With a thousand eyes on me, I stumble in_

_I am tired, I'm growing older, I'm getting weaker every day  
I carry the weight of you, I carry the weight of you_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water  
Beside me where the sun is shining on us still  
Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water  
Beside me where the silver linings stay until  
The sirens calling, the sirens calling_

_Yeah, I'm tired, I'm growing older, I'm getting weaker every day  
I am drowning and you're stealing every breath, take me away and just_

_Lay down here beside me in the shallow water  
Beside me where the sun is shining on us still  
Lay down here beside me in the hallowed water  
Beside me where the silver linings stay until  
The sirens calling, the sirens calling_

"You know that's really beautiful and it sounds like a good song for us." Marissa declared before she kissed me yet again. Her mom wasn't here so we climbed on top of me and began to undress me. "I'm interested in what you like in your dress, but right now I'm more interested in seeing you without it or anything."

"You've already seen that." I pointed out before she silenced me with her lips yet again and I began to undress her as well.

Once we were finished, we laid on her bed together in our underwear. I stroked her hair. We didn't really have a dominator in our relationship. She was slightly less feminine, but that didn't mean anything. Suddenly, they were a knock on the door. It seemed that her mom was home. I assumed that she knew by my car in the driveway that I was here. We rushed to get dressed.

"Are you girls hungry?" She asked us.

"Yeah, we'll be out in a minute." Marissa said through the door. I was just glad that she had knocked and not opened the door because that would have been extremely embarrassing. Once we were dressed, we were each wearing black miniskirts, with her wearing a long-sleeved white tee and me wearing a blue long-sleeved blouse.

"So did you know that we have a portmanteau?" I asked as we walked to the kitchen. "People are calling us Barissa."

"I guess that sounds better than Meth." She agreed.

Elizabeth had brought in some chicken from KFC. I'm glad that she was much better with her daughter's sexuality than her father was and she also seemed to like me.

The night of the dance, I waited at my house for Marissa to pick me up. My hair was curled and I was happy about this. The doorbell rang and I opened it to see her in a black gown with a cutout above her midriff with her hair up and red lipstick and a gold wing necklace. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

My mom was actually already at the dance because she and Noah were chaperones. It would be ironic if he was trying to prevent people from spiking the punch since that was exactly what he did when he was in high school.

"Wow." I replied in awe.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She responded. "Your carriage awaits m'lady."

My carriage was a 2015 Ford Focus. I guess it was understandable that she wasn't able to get a new car like I did. It was one of the last cars that didn't run exclusively on hydrogen.

We arrived at the dance together and we decided that it would be best to meet in the choir room to determine the order of the performances. From what I understood, Thomas and Jaque were going to be going first…even though she had brought Shiloh as her date. I still had no idea what that girl was up to.

_There's a boy lost his way looking for someone to blame  
_**There's a girl in the window, tears running down her face  
**_We're only lost children trying to find a friend  
_**Try to find our way back home**

_**We don't know where to go so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These darks clouds over me rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart cause we fit like two pieces of a broken heart**_

_Now I can lay my head down and fall asleep  
_**Oh but I don't have to fall asleep to see my dreams  
**_Cause they're right there in front of me, _**right there in front of me  
**_There's a boy lost his way looking for someone to blame_

_**We don't know where to go so I'll just get lost with you  
We'll never fall apart cause we fit together right, we fit together right  
These darks clouds over me rain down and roll away  
We'll never fall apart cause we fit like we fit together like  
Two pieces of a broken heart **_

_There's a boy lost his way looking for someone to blame_

I decided that I needed to talk to Shiloh to see just what she was doing here.

"You know it's not very common for people from other schools to come as dates." I declared.

"It's not as uncommon as you think." She argued.

"Okay, well it's definitely not common for people from rival show choir teams to appear." I declared.

"Are we jealous?" She asked me with a coy smile.

"I know this is some kind of plan to undermine us and I want you to stop." I explained to her.

"Not everything is about you, Darling." She told me. "But if you're looking for someone to dance with, let me know."

I blushed as she walked away. That girl just wants to get under my skin and it's working. I can't help but wonder if that's her plan. If it is, the fact that she based it solely on me being angered by her is sketchy. Realistically, I don't think that there was anything that I could do about it. I also couldn't help but wonder if she had blackmail on Jaque.

I then noticed that Liam had taken the stage.

"Alright, everyone grab a partner because this is one that you're gonna wanna dance to." He declared as I went over to Marissa and we began to move to the music as he began to sing.

_The shadows fill an empty heart as long is fading  
We're all the things that we are saying  
Can we see beyond the scars and make it to the dawn  
Change the colors of the sky and open to  
The ways you made me feel alive, the ways I loved you  
From all the things that never die to make it through the night_

_Love will find you _

_What about now, what about today  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be  
What if our love never went away,  
What it's lost behind words we could never find  
Baby before it's too late  
What about now _

_Now that we're here, now that we've come this far just hold on  
There is nothing to fear for I am right beside you for all my life I am yours _

_What about now, what about today  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be  
What if our love had never went away,  
What it's lost behind words we could never find  
Baby before it's too late, baby before it's too late  
Baby before it's too late what about now _

I had to say that dancing with Marissa literally felt like the best thing ever. She was taller than me, so she did take the male, but that was the only reason why. The only downside was that she was going to be leaving me before the last dance because she was going to be singing the song. I decided to talk to Noah.

"So you're dating my mom now." I stated. "Don't you find it weird dating the woman who adopted your child?"

"The only reason that I wasn't there when you were growing up is because it was wrong back then." He told me. "The age difference doesn't matter to me because I was with plenty of older women before her."

"Ew." I commented.

"The point is I know that this is hard for you to understand, but I love your mom." He answered.

I then noticed that Marissa had taken the stage to prepare to sing. Puck looked at her too.

"You know I would have thought my kid would be more like me, but I'm glad you're monogamous." He declared. I guess that was him saying that he approved of us.

_I'm wearing thin_ _I couldn't tell you the city I'm in_  
_The streets and the buildings_ _and the places I've been_  
_Or where the stars go when it's daylight again_  
_Or where the time went_ _Oh who can save me now?_

_My life in the rearview_ _I'm running from Jesus_  
_Don't know where I'm going to I got nothing to lose_  
_I'm fighting my demons_ _Been lookin for someone like you_  
_I've been lookin for someone like you_

_When the stars explode_ _And I'm all alone_  
_When they start to see the smoke_ _When I finally burn out_  
_I'll need someone to carry home_ _safe and sound_

_My life in the rearview_ _I'm running from Jesus_  
_Don't know where I'm going to_ _I got nothing to lose_  
_I'm fighting my demons_ _been lookin for someone like you_  
_I've been lookin for someone like you_  
_My life in the rearview I'm running from Jesus_  
_Don't know where I'm going to_ _I got nothing to lose_  
_I'm fighting my demons_ _been lookin for someone like you_  
_I've been lookin for someone like you_

As soon as she was done singing, I walked onto the stage and gave her a kiss.

**So I'm going to start this by saying that I need another character. I need a girl that has to be bisexual and probably white. She will be debut around Nationals, and probably won't get a storyline unless I do season 2. I also don't want any of the portrayers to be someone from my other story Can't Stop Singing. I will accept from anyone currently has a character or someone who does not. **

So Regionals is almost here and Beth has no idea what Shiloh is planning. The songs in this chapter are "Falling Fast" by Avril, a reprise of "Sirens" by Cher Lloyd, "Two Pieces" by Demi, "What About Now" by Daughtry, and "Someone Like You" by Boys Like Girls


End file.
